She's Perfect In His Eyes
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: "Cat, it's either you love me again, or I'll kill you…your choice." "…kill me." Cat and Beck made it through 6 months of being in a relationship, but now it's Christmas vacation and they have to spend it in Cancun, where Danny awaits Cat's return…and this time, nothing will stop Danny and his crazed mind. *Sequel to Forever & Always* *COMPLETED*
1. Amor Y Belleza

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_(Sequel to "Forever & Always")_

_**Digidestend Angel**_

_**Summary:**__ "Cat, it's either you choose me, or I'll kill you…you're choice." "…kill me." Cat and Beck made it through 6 months of being in a relationship, but now it's Christmas vacation and they will spend it back in Cancun, where Danny awaits Cat's return…and this time, nothing will stop him.  
_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Uno**

_**Amor Y Belleza**_

_**(Love and Beauty)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__Packing for our trip to Cancun tomorrow…very, very nervous. But I'll have my girlfriend and best friend to help me out while we're there :) Those two are the best! –Mood: __**Adventurous (2 hours ago…)**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__Praying with all my heart we won't run into you-know-who while we're in Cancun, but I have my boyfriend protecting me 24/7! Yay! –Mood: __**Lovely (Just now…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__I really don't want to go on this long trip…Frankie gets gassy. I hope I don't get stuck next to him on the plane… –Mood: __**Grossed Out (19 mins ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__I'm so going to miss my best friend while she's gone for 3 weeks…and I hate the fact I have to housesit for her family and watch her two giant dogs and her little rat thing… -Mood: __**Lonely (1 hour ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__I miss my bestie already :( I hope Cat, Andre, Beck, and the rest of the Valentine's have a safe and fun trip though! –Mood: __**Bored (43 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__I should definitely try to kiss Tori or Jade under the mistletoe…hmm…it won't hurt to try! -Mood: __**Giddy (10 mins ago…)**_

…

Cat giggled as she closed her laptop and put it in her pink duffle bag.

Beck looked up from her bed as he was reading a book on there and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny, babygirl?"

His girlfriend of officially 6 months turned to him, her long red hair swinging with her body gracefully. "Everybody's so funny on TheSlap, that's all."

"Hm." He chuckled. "I guess so. What's everyone up to?"

"Nothing much." Cat stood from her spot and walked over to the bed, where Beck sat up and pulled her into his lap. "Jade is aggravated she's house-sitting, but she said she'll still miss me. Tori wishes us safe travels, and Robbie is in a flirty mood apparently." Cat explained to her boyfriend as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he kept a loving, protective grip on her waist. "Andre's nervous that he'll get stuck with Frankie on the plane."

"Why would he be so nervous about that? It's just Frankie." Beck asked in a confused tone.

"When Frankie's bored on planes, he eats…and not good things. So he gets gassy." Cat sighed. "He's not delicate about it either."

"Nasty." Beck shivered. "I hope I'm not behind him on the plane."

Cat pecked his cheek. "You won't. Don't worry."

Beck playfully grinned as he turned them both around and laid her down on top of her bed and he laid down beside her, only he propped himself up by his elbow next to her and played with her hair. Cat giggled madly at the sudden actions, but calmed herself down. "I love you, Cat." Beck whispered as he rubbed his nose gently against hers. "You're my whole world. No one is going to hurt you while we're over there in Mexico, okay?"

Cat sighed. "I know…I've been so scared though."

"Don't be." Beck nuzzled her neck and gave her a few butterfly kisses. "I'll protect you always."

Cat moaned at the contact. "I love you too, by the way."

Beck chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd say it back there."

"Did you get worried?" Cat teased him.

"Nah. I'm pretty confident you're deeply in love with me…I mean, who wouldn't be in love with the Beck Oliver, right?" Beck stuck his tongue out playfully as she shoved him gently. "I'm irresistible."

"I can resist you." She tested him with a smile.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you think so, huh? Doubt it. You'd never reject a kiss from me." He pecked her lips to show her and she whimpered when he pulled back. "So you cannot resist."

"Shush and come back here." Cat demanded as she grabbed his face and pulled him back to her lips, kissing him passionately. Once they finally released each other for air, Cat leaned back against the pillows, playing with Beck's hair as he rested his head on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her. "So, you know how my mom and I went shopping yesterday? For a girl's night out?" Cat suddenly asked.

Beck nodded, closing his eyes. "Mmmhmmm, I do. You bought lots of things for Cancun."

"Yes…but…she brought up a weird subject." Cat bit her lip.

Beck heard the nervousness in her voice and looked up at her. "What happened, baby?"

Cat sighed. "She gave me…you know…_the talk._"

"Oh." Beck immediately blushed. "That's…random, I guess."

"She wouldn't believe me when I said that we weren't ready for that just yet." Cat continued. "I know we probably won't wait until marriage, but not only after 6 months after we started dating. I just want to keep my virginity a little longer…I'm sure you do too, right?"

Beck gulped.

Cat sharply looked to him. "You…are…a virgin, right?"

Beck regained himself and nodded hastily. "Yes, baby, of course! I am…a virgin…a complete virgin." He trailed off.

"And I'm sure you want to stay that way for a little bit longer." Cat smiled to him. "But one day, we'll have our special moment, right? You'll be my first…and I'll be yours. I've always dreamed of losing my virginity to someone else who's pure too."

Beck felt his world closing in on him and he needed air. "Yes, we will have our moment. Cat, I just remembered I forgot to put something important in my bag for tomorrow and if I don't' do it know, I'll forget." He stood up, leaving her arms.

Cat sat up and nodded. "Kay-Kay."

"I'll be back." And Beck practically ran out of the room and into the room he shared with Andre, who was packing his own clothes into a suitcase. "I need advice. Big, big advice." He said after he shut the door to the bedroom. "But you cannot tell Cat. You have to swear on your life that you won't tell Cat."

Andre looked at him with wide eyes. "Yo, man, what's going on? You're pale…"

"Andre, you have to promise me you won't tell Cat." Beck was panicking almost. "You have to promise."

"Alright, man, I promise." Andre sat down on his bed. "What's up?"

"Cat was in the room, talking about losing her virginity at the right time to me-"

"WHAT?" Andre growled, standing up from his bed.

"Sssshhhh!" Beck desperately hushed the protective older brother of his girlfriend he loved more than life itself. "It's not happening any time soon, don't worry! But be quiet! I don't want her to come in here!"

Andre narrowed his eyes at Beck. "I'm going to kick your scrawny butt later, but go on with your story."

"Right, well, she automatically assumed that…I'm a virgin too." Beck sighed deeply. "I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise."

"Whoa, you're not?" Andre asked. Beck shook his head silently. "Who did you lose it to?"

"Jade." Beck bit his lip. "We only did it once…and that's how we broke up. We had sex, and I didn't want to do it again with her, so she dumped me."

"And you just told Cat you were a virgin?" Andre attempted to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Beck, this is bad."

"I know…but I couldn't tell her." Beck explained. "She said she always dreamed of losing her virginity to another virgin…someone pure like her. What am I going to do? I can't tell her now. She'll dump me…I can't do it. I can't. I can't lose Cat…but I don't want to live a lie." He buried his face in his hands. "She's so important to me…she's everything. I can't lose her because of a mistake I made almost a year ago."

"Beck…this so goes against my better judgment, but…don't tell Cat the truth." Beck looked to Andre in shock as the dark skinned man nodded his head. "You already told her you were one, so if you go back in there and tell her the truth, she'll never forgive you. Ever. And she'll be so unhappy and depressed without you in her life too. So let's just do what's best for her…let's not tell her. I refuse for my baby sister to be unhappy, Beck."

"I know." Beck sighed. "Thanks, man…I'm glad I have that off my chest."

"But…" Andre glared. "If my sister ever finds out about this and she cries, I'll beat you into a bloody pulp."

Beck blinked. "Dang…you're scary when you're like that."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday or earlier than today. I've been sick lately and feeling sluggish. :( But I'll feel better soon, hopefully. I just wanted to write this chapter and get it out. Anywhoo, review and let me know what you think of the story so far :) I decided to start adding "TheSLAP" updates to each chapter :) For a change, you know? Next chapter, they'll be on the way to Cancun :) Review!**


	2. Amor es en el Ejecutar

**Jingle bell rock, ImNotThomas, ChocoMintandRock, Batzevieforever, CourtsxBatFan, What do u need me 4, VicTORIousXbat, Jeremy Shane, MakorraLove97, LittleMissVictorious, NoH8 make a rainbow, MidnightEvanescence, 4everbookworm, and im a unicorn rawrr: **Thanks guys for all the reviews :) Keep reviewing! I have a surprise for you guys, BUT I can't tell you until the story is ALMOST over! So yay! I'm going to start on my other story right now. I need to write that songfic.

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Dos**

_**Amor Es en El Ejecutar**_

_**(Love Is On The Run)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__Flight has been delayed…and Andre accidently took Nyquil instead of Dayquil. He's not doing too well. And Frankie's freaking me out...he's not moving. –Mood: __**Nervous (Just now…)**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__Andre is SO embarrassing me! He keeps falling over his chair and snoring loudly! Everyone's looking at us! –Mood: __**Embarrassed (2 mins ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__Of all days for my allergies to start bugging me, but I took some Dayquil to ease them a bit…but I'm feeling sleepy. –Mood: __**Tired (1 hour ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__Cat's new bunny that I'm babysitting BIT me! That demonic rat! If Cat wasn't my best friend, I'd burn it in my fireplace AND eat it for dinner as an appetizer! -Mood: __**Pissed (57 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__Why is Robbie bringing me flowers? And why am I accepting them? Oh my god, I must be desperate for other communication other than just TheSLAP! –Mood: __**Bored (19 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Hanging out with Tori…she's a bit boring…I bet Cat's not boring. She's fun, nice, and loving...I would treat her like an angel. A princess. Oh, Cat... -Mood: __**Crushing (14 mins ago…)**_

…

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Uh, baby?"

"Yes?" Cat looked over at him with her Starbucks in her hand.

Beck showed her a status on his phone. "I'm thinking that Robbie's going to start being weird around you."

Cat cringed. "Uh-oh…"

Beck sighed and put an arm around her shoulders as she leaned back and snuggled into his hold. "I guess when school starts back up after Christmas break, it's going to be awkward."

"2013…here we come." Cat giggled and looked up at him, he pecked her lips quickly. "Don't worry, love. You're my one and only. Forever. And always."

He rested his head on top of hers. "Forever and always, babygirl."

Suddenly they heard a loud 'thud' and they looked over at Andre, who was snoring and drooling on the tile floor, asleep. Cat groaned. "Brother, wake up! You're embarrassing us!" She said as her parents helped Andre back into his seat. "Why did he take that Nyquil?"

"Because he's a silly boy." Grace sighed out as Dominic put his coat over Andre, letting him get comfortable. "It was an accident. He grabbed the wrong bottle of allergy medicine. He said he was in a hurry."

Andre let out a loud snore next to Cat, making her whimper and hide her face in Beck's shirt. People around the lobby looked at them with weird looks. Beck glared at most of them, wishing he could tell them to mind his own business. He let it go and looked over to Frankie, who was staring at the wall straight ahead of him. "Hey, kid…what are you doing?" He asked curiously, since he's used to the youngest Valentine going off the wall…not staying absolutely still.

Frankie didn't move. "I'm having a staring contest with those two holes in the wall…they're winning so far."

Cat looked at him. "How am I related to these people?"

Beck shrugged. "Who knows, love…hell if I do. So let's change the subject…what's first thing on the list of things to do while we're there in Cancun?"

"Not run into Danny." Cat simply said.

"Okay, I mean, are we going to have anything to do…like go to the beach, or can I take you shopping?" Beck asked her, trying to cheer his favorite girl up. "You always love going shopping."

Cat giggled. "Yes, that's true…let's go to the beach. There's a perfect little spot we always went to. It has the ocean and sand, of course, but it also has a playground. It's fun."

"Sounds fun." Beck kissed her head. "I can't wait to meet your family."

"We already told them you're coming so to be easy on the Spanish…so they'll talk in the casual Spanish, not in our usual fluent way. I want things to go smooth for you." Cat sighed. "I hope everything will turn out okay."

"If I'm with you, kitten, it will be fine." He rubbed her back. "I still can't believe we're going to be in the same room."

"With my brothers as well." Cat giggled. "We'll get our own room and I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Andre already told me I'm sharing a bed with him and you're sharing a bed with Frankie."

"Why am I sharing a bed with Frankie?" Beck asked in horror. "He has major gas."

"Because Andre and I already called one bed because we didn't want to sleep next to Frankie." Cat grinned as Beck's jaw dropped.

"Not right." He shook his head, trying not to smile from amusement as Cat laughed at his reaction. "That's totally not right."

Cat pecked his cheek. "You still love me."

"And always will." Beck chuckled. "That's going to be bad for when you do a bunch of things and you know you'll always get away with it because I'll always forgive you and those big brown sparkling eyes. I'm going to make sure you live life to the fullest and you get the world."

"_First class for Flight 108 to Cancun, Mexico is now boarding." _The speaker said throughout the lobby they were in.

Cat and Beck grabbed their carryons. They watched as Dominic tried to get Andre to stand up on his own and Beck rushed over to help him. Cat took Beck's carryon so he wouldn't have problems with Andre. When they each showed their tickets and were seated in first class, Cat was excited that she was sitting next to Beck. Beck helped Dominic put Andre in his seat next to the window seat and Frankie realized his seat was next to Andre…uh-oh.

Cat bit her lip. "Well…Andre's not going to be very happy about that when he wakes up finally. Let's hope he sleeps through the whole plane ride." Beck nodded in agreement. He saw Cat's parents were in the first row together and he was a row before Andre and Frankie. Cat opened her window so the light would come in. "I love flying." Cat said softly.

"I love you." Beck kissed the side of her head as she cuddled up to him.

"I love you too, baby boy." Cat kissed his lips gently before letting him go and putting her seatbelt on. Beck put his on and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I have a confession to make." Beck chuckled. "I've never flown before…I'm pretty nervous."

"Aw, sweetie!" Cat cooed as she leaned into him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm here for you. It's not that scary…the only thing that can get nerve-wrecking is when they have turbulence. That's minor though." Beck kissed her head and listened as the pilot was giving them instructions on what to do in case of an emergency. "So…want to study up on your Spanish while we wait to take off?"

"Totally." Beck reached up to the cabinets above them and grabbed his Spanish book from his carryon. He handed Cat the book and sat back down, making sure everything was situated. "Hey…he dicho tu que eres mi orgullo y alegria ultimamente?"

Cat giggled. "Y eres mi apuesto principe."

Beck blinked. "Wait…I can remember this one…" He thought about it. "I said "Have I told you lately that you're my pride and joy?" and you responded with…um…let's see…you said "and…you are my handsome…prince?"

Cat squealed quietly and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes! Good job, baby!"

Beck smiled. He was glad to make his girlfriend proud of him. He was also happy he would be able to have a decent conversation with her family in Mexico. He was still nervous, but there was no way that would stop him from trying to impress them all.

He took a deep breath. "I can do this…for you."

* * *

**Please review :)**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	3. Amor Con Locura

**SquareJinx, xScreamingxAngelx, CourtsxBatfan, MakorraLove97, SkateUK7Girl, Jingle bell rock, Jeremy Shane, Im a unicorn rawrr, 4everbookworm, batzevieforever, NeonLovesYou, OhSnapItzACuban, and ImNotThomas: **Thanks you guys for all the reviews :) You guys are wonderful! Okay, so obviously since Cat's extended family speaks only Spanish in this story, I'm putting the English words on the side…just read. You'll get it :) Yay! Keep reviewing!

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Tres**

_**Amor Con Locura**_

_**(Love Her Madly)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__If I wasn't freaking out before...oh my god, I can't even breathe. –Mood: __**Nervous! (12 mins ago…)**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__So happy to see my abuelita and abuelito! I've missed them so! –Mood: __**Bubbly (5 mins ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__DANG! Is it just me, or did the girls here in Cancun get hotter? –Mood: __**Flirty (Just Now)**_

_**Jade West: **__Cat sent me a picture of the beach…NOT COOL! When she gets back, I'm SO shaving her head off! -Mood: __**Pissed (7 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__CAT! YOU SEND ME A PICTURE OF THAT GORGEOUS MEXICAN BEACH AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE HAPPY FOR YOU? GUESS AGAIN! –Mood: __**Jealous! (3 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__I can't believe it. Beck gets the girl, the beach during Christmas vacation, and the looks. Why can't I have Cat, the beach, and looks? -Mood: __**Depressed (1 min ago…)**_

…

Andre put his phone away and sighed. "I'm punching Robbie in the face when we get back to Hollywood."

"Why?" Cat asked as she was taking pictures with her PearPad. Beck was on the other side of her with an arm wrapped casually around her shoulders. "What'd he say on theSLAP now?"

"That he should have you, the beach, and looks." Andre grumbled. "I swear, the next guy to talk about my baby sister like she's a piece of meat is going to die. She's a human being with a heartbeat and a brain. Not a trophy to be claimed...that could make a good song."

"I can't wait to see abuelita and abuelito!" Cat squealed again. "Beck, they're wonderful!"

"If they're related to you and your family, I bet they're angels just like you guys." Beck kissed her head and looked out the window of the backseat in the taxi they were in. "I can't believe I'm in Mexico and this is what I'm seeing. I've heard all the dangerous and poor stories about Mexico…I guess no one ever talks about the places like these."

"Reason why is because missionaries and people in politics don't normally visit places like Cancun, which is a wealthy area." Cat told him as she leaned against his chest. "The poor and wasted parts of Mexico are the ones that get all the media, but Cancun gets the most tourists. We used to visit the poor parts a lot because we went on a lot of local mission trips."

Beck blinked and shook his head. "Yup. Angels."

Cat laughed as Andre shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a saint."

Beck raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now."

Cat gasped with happiness as she jumped in her seat. "We're almost there!" She said as they turned onto a street. Beck's jaw dropped once again at how large the houses were…or should he say mansions? They drove a few more blocks before finally pulling up to a monstrous home. It had steps all the way to the front door of the home, but the gardens and green grass surrounding it made it homey. "Aw, grandma keeps her gardens so beautiful!"

Everyone stepped out of the taxis and paid them, grabbing their things from the trunk, and then Beck raised an eyebrow. "We have to walk all the way up there?"

"Aw, is Beck too tired from the flight?" Cat teased.

Beck narrowed his eyes playfully at her. "Haha, miss Valentine." He grabbed her duffle bag from her hands and carried both of theirs. "I'm never tired."

"Bull." Andre mocked as they started up the steps.

Once they were at the top, Grace, who only had her purse to carry, rang the doorbell.

Suddenly the door was flung open and an elderly man, looking like he was in his late 60's, stood there, with a grey eyebrow raised. "Por que usted anillo de timbre? Solo caminara en!" He told them as he hugged his daughter-in-law and shook his son's hand. "Como esta mi familia? Me he perdido todos ustedes!" _("Why did you ring the doorbell? Just walk right in!; How is my family? I have missed you all!")_

Beck mentally calculated what the old man said. This would be harder than he thought…but he watched as Cat's face lit up at the sight of her grandfather, so he sucked it up and gathered up some courage. He was doing this for her. Cat was his whole world, and his whole world loved her grandparents, so he was going to do a damn good job to impress them. Andre had told Beck that their grandparents do treasure Cat a bit more than the other two boys, so Beck knew this was going to be rough.

Once Cat finished hugging her grandfather, she turned to Beck. "Abuelo, esto es Beck! Mi novio!" She introduced them. "Beck, this is grandpa Manuel!" _("Grandpa, this is Beck! My Boyfriend!")_

Beck shook Manuel's hand, who looked skeptical of him. "Es genial conocerte, Manuel." He struggled to say, but he eventually spit it out. "Tiene una hermosa casa." _("It's great to meet you, Manuel.; You have a beautiful home.")_

"El placer es mio, Beck." Manuel said, with a small smile. Beck felt a little relieved. "Vienen en el interior. Ninguna razon para estar aqui todo el dia." _("Pleasure is all mine, Beck.; Come on inside. No reason to stand out here all day.")_

Beck nodded and stepped into the large house. "Si, Senor." He took in the large hallway. "Whoa."

Cat giggled and wrapped her arm around Beck's. "Come on, let's go see grandma."

"Su abuela esta en la cocina." Manuel said as he followed behind everyone, towards the kitchen. They passed a large, formal living room before they made it into the large kitchen. An overweight woman was there, cooking. Her grey hair was up in a bun. She looked up at everyone and smiled. "Dom, Grace, y los ninos estan aqui…con el Nuevo novio de Caterina's." _("Your grandmother is in the kitchen.; Dom, Grace, and the kids are here…with Caterina's new boyfriend.")_

After hugs and kisses were exchanged, Cat's grandmother came up to the redhead with a smile. "Mi dulce nina, he perdido tanto!" The woman said as she kissed Cat's cheeks and forehead. "Eres tan hermosa y petite! Tan magnifico!" _("My sweet girl, I've missed you so much!; You are so beautiful and petite! So gorgeous!")_

"Gracias, abuela. He perdido demasiado." Cat said with a teary eyed, but let those go and motioned to Beck. "Este es mi novio, Beck. Beck, this is my grandmother, Yesina. She's wonderful." _("Thank you, grandmother. I've missed you too.; This is my boyfriend, Beck.")_

"Aye, Caterina! Tan guapo!" Yesina said loudly as she hugged Beck and kissed his cheek. "Mi nieta sabe como elegir a sus hombres!" _("Aye, Cat! So handsome! My granddaughter knows how to choose her men!")_

Everyone heard Manuel give a grunt and then he stopped off.

Beck bit his lip. "Algo mal?" _("Something wrong?")_

"Manuel es un hombre dificil de conocer." Yesina said, patting Beck's shoulder. "No le mermiten llegar a usted." _("Manuel is a hard man to get to know. Don't let him get to you.")_

Beck sighed, but let that slide.

…

"So this is our room we'll be sharing." Frankie said as he opened the door to the bedroom. Beck gasped. It had two large queen size beds. Two dressers and a large TV hooked on the wall. There was two closets and a large window that could see the ocean with people down below. "I've always loved this room."

"Why?" Beck asked, setting his suitcase down on one of the beds.

Frankie rushed to the cabinet that was under the TV and opened it up. "Ta-da!" Suddenly all you could see were a playstation3 and a bunch of video games. "Epic!"

"Mom and dad are right across the hall, while Grandma and grandpa are down the hall. The bathroom is right next door to us." Cat told her boyfriend as she sat down on the bed. "That flgith tired me out."

"Me too." Beck sat down next to her, wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I have to fart." Frankie suddenly said.

Andre's eyes widened. "Oh hell no! I'm out of here!" He shouted as he ran out of the room.

Frankie snickered. "SMELL IT, ANDRE!" He screamed as he ran after his older brother.

Cat giggled and laid back on the bed, scooting up to the pillows. Beck laid down beside her. "I'm going to love this vacation with you, Beck."

"Yeah…I think a vacation is good for us." He said with a smile, pecking her lips as he wrapped an arm over her body, bring her closer to him. "I love you so much, beautiful girl."

"I love you too, handsome." She sighed as her eyes began to get droopy.

Beck followed her in suit after he knew she was asleep and laid his head on top of hers, holding her protectively in his arms…he wanted it to always be that way. Her safe and him holding her…

He didn't want that to ever be ruined…especially by a secret he was keeping from her.

More importantly…he just didn't want another run in with Danny.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and let me know how the story is going so far :)**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	4. Mi Cai En Amor Con Usted

**ChocoMintandRock, SquareJinx, SweetStarre123, ImNotThomas **_(I missed you too! I cannot wait to see you! Our baby is jumping for joy in my tummy :) Love you.), _**xScreamingxAngelx, Jingle bell rock, Shizuku Tsukishima749, Jeremy Shane, Stargazing Miracle, 4everbookworm, im a unicorn rawrr, Cloudy Harmony, what do u need me 4: **Thanks guys for your reviews :) And also, if there's something in Spanish, either it's in English right after in parenthesizes, OR someone will say what it means. I don't leave you guys hanging.

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_**Mi Cai En Amor Con Usted**_

_**(I Fell In Love With You)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__It's official. Cat's grandfather hates me and all the women in the Valentine family rules at cooking! Going to the beach now with my incredibly sexy girlfriend! –Mood: __**Relaxed (15 mins ago…)**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__I love the new bikini my grandparents surprised me with! Time to show it off at the beach! –Mood: __**Breezy (Just now…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__If one more guy attempts to pat my sister's butt or flirts with her like she's an object, we're going to have a major issue! –Mood: __**Annoyed (2 mins ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__My little brother asked me what I'm getting him for Christmas…so I told him to go look in my closet and locked him in. He's still in there. I swear I'm a "nice" sister. -Mood: __**Evil (11 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__Can Christmas vacation being an more boring? I want to go skiing or maybe even TO THE BEACH! So jealous of the Valentine's/Harris/Oliver peoples! –Mood: __**Bored (6 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Made some Cat Valentine cut-outs…isn't she so pretty? -Mood: __**Obsessed (22 mins ago…)**_

…

Cat was a little creeped out by Robbie's status, but shrugged it off. Robbie was an awkward guy, never having a chance with women…maybe when they get back to Hollywood, she'll spend some time with him and teach him to be more social. When someone tapped her bare shoulder, she turned around, turning her phone off, and saw a tall, very toned and tanned teenage boy here. She smiled politely. "Hola!"

"Hi." The guy looked nervous suddenly. "Do you speak English?"

"Totally!" Cat giggled. "Tourist?"

"Am I that obvious?" The guy chuckled.

"A bit." Cat held her hand out. "I'm Cat!"

"I'm Sam." Sam shook the small girl's hand. "Want to go get a drink?"

"No, thank you." Cat pointed to the ocean, where Andre was trying to teach Beck how to ride a surf board, but it wasn't going very well. "My boyfriend and very protective older brother wouldn't like that very much."

He chuckled. "Right, well…it's just…you were practically glowing in the sun, so I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Aw, you're a sweetheart." Cat giggled. "Give me your number, we can hang out. We can't go out, but hanging out with my brother and boyfriend would be fun."

"Sure, they seem like cool guys." He motioned to the two boys, who were wrestling in the water. "Fun to hang with."

"They are." So Cat gave Sam her number and he said he would text her later. He kissed her hand and ran off somewhere. Cat didn't watch him go as she raised an eyebrow at the fighting of her boys.

Sam jogged until he was at a car and opened the passenger door, sitting inside. "Hey, man…she totally wasn't willing to come. She's under a watchful eye of her boyfriend and brother."

The driver clenched his fists around the steering wheel. "I was afraid of that." He looked to the backseat. "Tina…I need you to distract Cat's brother, Andre, for me. He's extremely protective of his sister, so you need to spend time with him and get him to let her go a little bit."

A dark skinned teenage girl with revealing clothes and her hair short cut nodded with a smirk. "No problem. He won't be able to resist me." She said in a coy way as she opened the car door and left the car.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"Stay close…follow them around. Hang out with them. And the second you get Cat alone, grab her and bring her to me." The driver said. "Understand?"

Sam smirked. "Understand." And then he left the car.

The driver growled. "That brat will regret ever leaving me."

…

"Come on, guys, let's grab some grub." Andre said as Beck helped his girlfriend up from the towel she had been tanning on. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry!" Cat giggled. "Hey, guess what?"

"Yes, my girl?" Beck kissed her head as they all started walking towards the food places.

"I met a nice boy and he wants to hang out with us!" Cat said in a cheery tone. "I gave him my number!"

Beck and Andre glared to her. "Um, and I'm supposed to turn the other cheek on that?" Beck said with a bit of hurt.

Cat blinked at them. "What do you mean? I told him I had a boyfriend. He said he wouldn't mind just hanging out with you guys too. I would never cheat on you or flirt with another boy, Beck."

Beck sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He grumbled as they entered the outdoor restaurant. "Sorry, babe." He wrapped an arm around her waist as they were led to their table.

Andre walked in front of them, but someone bumped into him almost harshly. "Whoa." He looked at the tall girl in front of him. She was almost his height with black curly hair and dark skinned, but piercing blue eyes. Andre was immediately mesmerized. "Well, hello there…excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl smirked.

Beck narrowed his eyes, having a bad feeling about this girl.

After the two exchanged phone numbers, the three sat down at a table and suddenly Andre's phone went off. He grinned. "Look at that. That girl texted me already."

"What's her name?" Cat asked sweetly.

"Tina." Andre sighed. "Sounds like an angel."

"She seemed nice." Cat said as she looked at the menu. "Can you read the menu okay, love?" She asked Beck, rubbing his arm.

Beck nodded. "Yes. Reading Spanish is easier than speaking it, believe it or not."

"Sometimes it can be for people." Cat smiled to him. "So how was surfing?"

"A fail." Beck frowned again, making Cat laugh.

Andre was texting still.

"Andre, I think this girl already made an impression on you." Beck said with interest. "You have that look like I had when Cat and I first met."

Andre smiled. "Do you think it could be just like you and Cat? Do you think she could be 'the one' for me?"

"You never know." Cat told her older brother. "I hope she could be. You out of everyone in the world deserve someone to love and call yours."

Andre chuckled. "Cat, you are just the sweetest girl in the world."

Cat blushed as Beck kissed her cheek.

…

Tina returned to the same car she exited out of and turned to the driver. "He fell under my spell. Andre Harris has been texting me non-stop."

"Think you can have him ditch his sister soon?" The driver asked.

"Totally." Tina smirked. "Hope you don't mind, but I like to call myself a home-wrecker, since I usually turn men against their family. I'll make Andre feel like his sister is no longer important to him. I love seeing people sad and upset."

"You are evil." The man chuckled.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello?"

Tina waited patiently as her friend was on the phone.

"Hola, Senior Valentine. Como estas? Caterina en la ciudad? No tenia ni idea! …si, me encantaria venir a cenar a verla esta noche! Nos vemos en 6." And he hung up with a chuckle.

"Who was that?" Tina asked.

"_Cat's grandfather_…he called to say that Cat was in town and he wanted me to come for dinner tonight at 6."

"I'm guessing her grandfather liked you more than he likes her current boyfriend?"

"Apparently…what a wonderful twist in my plan."

"Danny, you really want to get this girl back, don't you?"

"No." Daniel growled as he glared to the restaurant where his Cat was sitting in his view. "I don't want her back…I want to get back at her. She's going to die for belittling me. And tonight…I'll be able to prove that to her. I'll make sure to get her scared…along with her boyfriend. Just keep texting Andre."

"Understand."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Review and find out what happens!**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	5. No Sabes De Amor

**SquareJinx, Guest **_(If you read the first two stories, it's simple and has been explained MANY times. Cat has one real brother and one adopted brother.)_**, MakorraLove97, Jeremy Shane, xScreamingxAngelx, ChocoMintandRock, 4everbookworm, Guest, Stargazing Miracle, LittleMissVictorious, NoH8 make a rainbow, what do u need me 4, Clouded Harmony: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) Sorry I didn't update yesterday. We went bowling…it's not funny when the 4 month pregnant woman beats her whole family at the game :) Well, it was funny for me. Not for everyone else :) Keep reviewing!

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Cinco**

_**No Sabes De Amor**_

_**(You Wouldn't Know Love)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__Waiting for the girls to finish dinner…I tried to offer to set the table, but apparently men never help around the kitchen? Lame. I need to respect their traditions though, I guess. –Mood: __**Oozy (Just now…)**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__My grandpa said there's a surprise guest coming for dinner…hmm…who could it be? He won't tell me! That only makes me even more curious! I want to know! –Mood: __**Curious (13 mins ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__I am so hoping I found my true love…she's amazing already. I haven't stopped texting her all day. –Mood: __**Hopeful (1 min ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__Whoa…ouch, that was a stab to my heart…I didn't know I had one of those! -Mood: __**Jealous? (9 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__…I'm so bored, I don't have anything to say! UGH! –Mood: __**Bored (32 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__I cannot wait for Cat to get back :) I missed her! -Mood: __**Daydreaming (17 mins ago…)**_

…

_Knock, knock…_

Cat looked up from setting the table and towards the front door and her grandfather smiled. "Caterina, cero que la puerta es para usted." He said in a sly tone. _("Cat, I believe the door is for you.")_

Cat raised an eyebrow and looked to her father, who was sitting casually on the couch. He shrugged. "Answer it, babygirl. I'll grab the boys, since dinner is almost ready." Dominic said as he stood up and kissed his daughter's head.

Cat nodded and quietly passed the kitchen, where her grandmother and mother were cooking. She answered the door and who she saw made her scream. "AHHH!"

…

"Andre, why does your grandpa hate me?" Beck asked suddenly as he was on his phone, while Andre and Frankie were playing Battleship. "I haven't done anything rude, have I?"

"Nah." Andre shook his head. "Beck, it's not you. Our grandfather hates everyone. Also…Cat's his only granddaughter. Us men are very protective of the women in this family. So you being Cat's boyfriend, he won't like you for a while."

"That's not true!" Frankie said. "Grandpa always liked Danny!"

At the mention of Danny, Beck's jaw clenched and Andre rubbed his lips together in annoyance. "Yeah, bro, that's right…but that's just grandfather. He doesn't mind the fact that Danny slapped our sister around like she was a ragdoll."

"Seriously?" Beck said with venom. "He approved of Danny mistreating Cat?"

"Unfortunately." Andre sighed. "He thinks women should know their place. My dad didn't like his point of view though, hence why my dad is so kind and respectful to our mom. But if you haven't noticed, our grandfather treats our grandmother like a slave."

"I've noticed, yeah, but still…" Beck looked angry. "Well, if that's why your grandfather hates me, then fine. Be my guest. I'll gladly be hated for treating my girlfriend like she's a princess, which is what Cat is."

Andre chuckled. "Damn, I hope Cat marries you."

The bedroom door opened and Dominic stuck his head in with a smile. "The girls almost have dinner ready, so let's head downstairs."

As the boys stood up, their heart's all almost stopped.

"AHHH!"

Beck gasped. "That's Cat!"

The men all raced down the staircase, Dominic being the first one down. He saw his wife and mother already out of the kitchen, with his father sitting on the couch still. "Where's my daughter?" He asked in worry.

"Daddy!" Cat ran up to him and hugged his waist.

"What's wrong, babygirl?" Dominic ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down when he realized she was having a bit of an anxiety attack. It worried him so when she had one of those. "Sweetheart, who was at the door?"

"That would be me, Mr. Valentine." A new voice came into the room.

Dominic clutched his daughter close to him as Andre and Beck stepped up. Grace gasped at who came in and Yesenia looked confused at why her granddaughter's ex-boyfriend was here.

The biggest surprise of all is when Cat's grandfather stood up and smiled. "Daniel! Usted podria hacer alegres!" _("Glad you could make it!")_

Danny smirked at Cat, who looked terrified. "Hello, Cat. Nice to see you again."

Cat turned to her grandfather. "Abuelo, invito a mi ex novio abusivo?" She asked in hurt. "Me ataco! Ha me gano! Como podria hacerlo?" _("Grandpa, you invited my abusive ex-boyfriend? He attacked me! He's beat me! How could you do this?")_

Her grandfather glared at her. "Daniel es mas de un hombre que ese hippie." _("Daniel is more of a man than that hippie.")_

Beck rolled his eyes. "Hippie? Really?" If only he had a dollar for every time someone called him a "hippie." People are so rude. He shrugged it off and watched with interest.

"It's true." Danny said with hatred.

"Danny, you need to leave." Dominic said in a dangerous tone. "I won't have my daughter near a man that bruised her." Dominic turned to his elderly father. "Padre…no permito gato cerca de el." _("Father…I won't allow Cat near him.")_

"Invite a Daniel a unirse a nosotros para cenar por lo que vendra." Manuel said with a serious tone. "Esperemos que su hija estupida se daran cuenta que es mejor para ella." _("I invited Daniel to join us for dinner so he will.; Hopefully your stupid daughter will realize he's better for her.")_

Cat gasped. "Stupid?"

Her grandfather nodded. "Si, estupido. No tienes cerebros, pero podria tener un hombre fuerte." _("Yes, stupid. You have no brains, but could have a strong man.")_

Cat let a tear fall as she silently stared in sadness at her grandfather.

Beck was about to blow, but Andre beat him to it. "No hablar sobre mi hermana asi! Ella es genial! Ella es increible!" Andre said, standing before his sister. _("Don't talk about my sister that way! She's brilliant! She's amazing!")_

"Callate!" Manuel yelled. "Usted incluso no pertenece a esta familia!" _("Shut up!; You don't even belong in this family!")_

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked over to the entrance of the kitcne and Grace stood there in tears, glaring daggers at her father-in-law. "Es mi nina y nino eres insultante! No hablar con ellos asi! Caterina es la nina mas inteligente del mundo! Andre es mi hijo! MINE!" _("That is my babygirl and baby boy you're insulting! Don't talk to them that way! Cat is the smartest girl in the world! Andre is my son! MINE!")_

Beck stared in shock as Grace was trying to catch her breath. She was definitely a mother who's kids you don't mess with. Adopted or not, they were hers.

"Can I add something?" Everyone turned to Danny, who was still smirking. "I, for one, would like to say welcome back to Cancun, Valentine family. Be careful of who you trust."

"Out, Danny." Dominic growled, controlling himself in front of his family. "Get out. Now."

Danny nodded. "Whatever you want, Mr. Valentine. It won't be the last you see of me."

"Out!" Dominic snapped.

Danny chuckled as he left the house.

Cat let her tears fall as she whimpered and ran up the stairs. Beck went to run after her, but Andre grabbed his arm. "Beck…do you mind if I talk to Cat for a second?" Andre asked with worry for his sister.

Beck shook his head and stepped aside, letting Andre go upstairs. He turned to everyone. Yesenia went back into the kitchen, while Dominic was comforting his wife. Manuel sat down on the couch, like nothing had just happened. Frankie stood next to Beck. "Is your family vacations always like this?"

"Usually our vacations are AWAY from our grandparents." Frankie said as he sighed. "Normally we'd be spending Christmas somewhere else. Like last year, we were in Hawaii…I'd rather be there."

Beck nodded. "Me too." He kept to himself as Frankie took him outside for a minute to hang out. He couldn't believe it…he thought Cat's grandparents, who raised Dominic, would've been just like the Valentine's…angels. Giving, sweet angels. He was wrong. Her grandmother was a machine, under the control of Manuel Valentine. Manuel…he was like older generations. The women remains in the kitchen or cleaning, while he works and does nothing on the side except put a woman in her place…that's why Manuel liked Daniel for Cat so much…Daniel was just like Manuel.

Beck clenched his fists.

Sure, he wanted Manuel to approve him…but if it took mistreating his pride and joy, he'd be damned. Screw Manuel Valentine. Beck wasn't laying a finger on Cat to hurt her.

_Never._

…

Cat sat on one of the beds, crying to herself, when Andre came in without knocking and closed the door behind him. Cat looked up at him in despair. "I'm stupid…"

"No, you're not." Andre rushed to her and sat in front of her. "Listen to me: you are not stupid, nor do you deserve a man who uses you as a stress reliever by punching you. You are NOT our grandmother. You are not a punching bag for your husband to use. Do you hear me? You are Caterina Valentine. You are your own woman, but you still have a boyfriend, who loves you and treats you like you're a queen. You're so sweet and beautiful, so you deserve the world. Beck will give you that. You don't deserve Danny…you don't even deserve our grandfather to even be related to you. You deserve Beck and happiness."

Cat sniffled back her tears. "He's never called me stupid before though…"

"That's because you were always dating Danny, which he was happy about." Andre said with a bit of anger. "He knew what Danny did to you back then, so he liked it. He approved of your relationship. In his mind, the smart thing for a woman to do was to find a man to slap you around. But it's not. I don't give a flippin' shit what he says anyways. You're brilliant and amazing, Cat. You're the perfect girl. You're my perfect little sister."

Cat scooted closer to her brother and leaned her head on his chest and he rocked her back and forth. "And you're the best big brother in the whole world, Andre." Cat sighed. "You belong to this family."

"I know." Andre grinned, kissing her head. "I don't let that man get to me."

"Good." Cat whimpered again though. "Danny knows I'm here now though."

"He's not touching you, understand?" Andre growled. "He's not laying a finger on my baby sister."

"Kay-kay." Cat curled up and Andre kept rocking her back and forth, comforting her.

_Ding, ding._

Cat looked over to the nightstand where Andre's phone was. "It's that girl…Tina."

Andre let it go. "I can talk to her later."

"No, no. Answer her." Cat leaned away, wiping her tears away. "Remember? She could be your perfect one. Don't ignore that."

Andre sighed, but nodded. "True. I really like her. I've been talking to her all day…I don't want my heart broken though."

"Aw, brother…" Cat smiled gently. "No girl would ever break your beautiful heart."

Andre shrugged.

"I have an idea!" Cat suddenly announced. "Invite her to the Christmas Eve dance tomorrow in town! She can hang out with all of us! You can dance with her too! Maybe meet her under the mistletoe." Cat nudged him playfully.

Andre chuckled, but nodded. "Sure…yeah, I'll invite her. I bet she's great."

…

_Ring, ring…_

"Yeah?"

"_Danny, it's Tina. Andre invited me to the Christmas Eve Dance tomorrow. Apparently his whole family is going. That means Cat will be there."_

Danny smirked as he drove away from the Valentine house. "Indeed, she will…I'll have to make a surprise appearance, won't I?"

"_I guess so. I'll be meeting them there."_

Danny chuckled. "Cat won't even know what hit her…"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun, times 2! Review and find out what happens!**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	6. Amor Desciende En Navidad

**SweetStarre123, ImNotThomas, xScreamingxAngelx, Jingle bell rock, MakorraLove97, SquareJinx, What do u need me 4, 4everbookworm, Stargazing Miracle, im a unicorn rawrr, CourtsxBatFan, and LittleMissVictorious: **Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews :) Sorry if you guys think the Valentine's need a break, but if I gave them a break…there would be no point in the story. Lol :) I was so angry with my husband Thomas earlier…he came home from a week and a half trip and when he saw me he was all: "Holy shit, you weren't kidding! You're pregnant!" I told him that I wasn't lying when I said I was pregnant and he says, "But you're HUGE!" …I'm only 4 months along. So he's sleeping on the couch tonight…you DON'T tell a pregnant woman she's fat. YOU. JUST. DON'T! Anywhoo, I'm so tired…I'm going to bed early tonight. Night-night.

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Seis**

_**Amor Desciende En Navidad**_

_**(Love Comes Down At Christmas)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__ Last night was a bust…but today has been great. I can't wait to escort my gorgeous girlfriend to the Christmas Eve dance tonight :) She's beautiful. –Mood: __**Proud (3 mins ago)**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__Ah, I love my dress for tonight! I just don't want any surprises... –Mood: __**Excited (8 mins ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__I cannot wait to see Tina again :) She's amazing through text message, so she's probably perfect in real life. Well…not perfect like my sister, but pretty close. –Mood: __**Fingers-Crossed (Just Now…)**_

_**Jade West: **__I've been cutting pictures and random things with my scissors for hours now…yet, my heart still hurts. Dammit! -Mood: __**STILL **__**Jealous? (2 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__MY SISTER HAS A DATE TONIGHT AND I DON'T? How is that possible? I mean…it's TRINA? –Mood: __**Irritated (5 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Enjoy your time with Cat for now, Beck… -Mood: __**Planning… (12 mins ago…)**_

…

Beck growled. "Robbie is going to get a major beat down when I get back to Hollywood, that self-loathing pig!"

"Yeah, he's freaking me out too." Andre said, staring at his phone too. "I'll join you in beating him down."

Cat smiled. "Aw! Andre! Your status is so sweet! Yours too, Beck!" She leaned on Beck's arm. "I love you guys so much! I wish it could be like this forever!"

Andre gave her a look. "Sis, no one could ever change our brother-sister relationship. You come first in my life. Always."

Cat shook her head. "No. One day you'll meet your future wife and spend your life with her. She'll come first before me."

Andre gave her a small smile back, but kept to himself after that in the backseat of the taxi on the way to the dance. He couldn't imagine NOT putting his sister above everyone else. Since she saved his life, he's been in debt to her and always wanted to protect her. She was everything to him, in all honesty. If Cat wasn't around, who would be? No one, really. His sister meant the world to him…but she was right…if he was to one day marry a girl, he would have to ease off his sister a bit. He didn't like that at all, but it was hard growing up.

They had to grow apart.

That broke his heart in two almost, but he hid it well as they pulled up to the convention center in Cancun. He went to help his sister out, but realize she had Beck to help her.

Yup…they had to grow apart.

Tonight, he should get to know this mysterious girl, Tina and spend time with her. He can't always be there for his sister…he has to grow up too, just like Cat was with Beck.

Their parents were already there with Frankie and they all walked in the building together. Cat was arm in arm with Beck as Andre looked around the dim-lit building. Christmas lights and decorations were everywhere on the walls and tables. There was a dance floor and a stage with a calm orchestra playing currently. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw the beautiful Tina before him in a revealing black strapless dress. She had a seductive look on her face. "Hey, girl." He smiled. "How are you?"

She kissed his cheek. "Dying to see you again, handsome." She whispered in his ear.

Andre blushed at her flirting, but cleared his throat. "I want you to meet my family." He motioned to the people at the nearest table.

Tina shrugged. "Sure, I guess…but after, can we spend some time alone together? Just the two of us?" She said, poking his chest and giving him a wink.

Andre remembered what he decided in the taxi on the way over…he had to grow apart from his family too. He took in a deep breath and nodded. "Sure, why not?" He led her to the family. "Everyone, this is Tina." He smiled to the girl next to him, who gave them a little wave, but no smile. "Tina, meet my parents, Dominic and Grace." He pointed to the older people across the table, who smiled back. "My little brother, Frankie." He motioned to the young boy who was using his straws as tusks. "And you remember my angelic baby sister, Cat, and her boyfriend, Beck."

"Yes, I do." She gave Cat a quick glare, which startled Beck and Cat a bit. "I hope you guys don't mind, but my parents would like Andre to join us at our table." Tina said sharply, gripping Andre's arm.

Grace and Dominic noticed, but let it go. "Well, that's fine. If Andre wants to, he can join your parents and you for dinner. As long as you both have fun." Grace said as Dominic nodded.

Andre nodded. "Thanks, guys. See you all after." He waved to them and was pulled harshly by Tina.

Cat frowned. "She doesn't like me, does she?"

"Cat, don't let that brat get to you." Beck kissed her head. "Andre will see through her charade and talk to her. He'll never let anyone disrespect you."

Cat sighed. "I guess so…but I hope she treats him good. He deserves a beautiful girl like her."

"Yes, he does." Beck smiled. "Can I have this dance?"

Cat giggled. "Yes, sir, you may." They excused themselves from the table and went out to the dance floor. The song on touched their hearts greatly. Cat hummed to it. _**"I have died every day, waiting for you…darling, don't be afraid…I have loved you for a thousand years…I'll love you for a thousand more." **_

Beck pecked her lips. "I love this song."

"Me too." Cat laid her head on Beck's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweet girl." Beck rested his chin on her head. "I'll love you for a thousand years too."

Cat smiled. "Promise?"

"Oh, I promise." Beck chuckled. "I promise…like a promise of a lifetime, right there."

As they finished dancing, they went back to the table, but Cat paused. "I have to use the lady's room." She motioned to the bathrooms. "I'll be right back."

Beck pecked her lips again. "I'll be right here, love."

With that, Cat skipped to the bathrooms. She tried to find Andre in the crowds, but saw him nowhere. She shrugged it off. It was dark in the building so maybe she just didn't see them? Andre wouldn't ditch the dance. Never in a million years. Andre wasn't that kind of guy. He would tell their parents if he was going somewhere with a stranger or not. She went into the bathroom, noticing it was quiet in there, so she went in one of the many empty stalls and did her business. As she finished, she went out to wash her hands, but as she was drying them, she looked in the mirror and saw her worst nightmare behind her with a smirk plastered on his face. "Ah!" She screamed as she turned around and backed up against the sink. Danny stomped up to her with an evil look. "Stay away!" She shouted as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the sink, setting himself in between her legs. "No! Stop!"

Daniel ripped one of the straps of her dress and tried to pull it downwards, but she kicked him in his _special area_ and he backed away. She jumped off the sink and tried to run out, but he caught her and slapped her face sharply. She fell against the sink and slammed her head onto the corner. She fell to the tile floor, unconscious. Danny chuckled as he leaned over her. "Die, bitch." He growled as he took a knife from his boot.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Kitten?" Grace's voice came through the door with a worried tone.

Danny put the knife away and broke the small window in the corner, jumping through with trouble, but managed.

On the other side of the door, Grace heard glass break and forgot about trying to unlock the door as she ran out to the table, where her husband and kids were. She grabbed her husband's arm. "Caterina's in trouble! The doors locked and I heard glass break!"

Dominic immediately went into action and told Grace to stay with Frankie, while Beck followed him to the bathroom. He tried to open the door normally, but it wouldn't budge, so he made Beck stand back as he broke the door down. Once it was open, Beck was the first to run in and saw his girlfriend unconscious on the floor, with her blood coming from her head. "No!" He leaned down to her.

Dominic growled. "I'm going to go grab my phone to call 9-1-1. I'll be back, Beck." And he ran out of the bathroom.

Beck lifted Cat into his arms, both carefully, and held her close to his chest. "Baby…come back. Please, wake up and talk to me. Who did this to you?" He whispered into her ear over and over.

Cat's eyes didn't open though.

…

20 minutes later…

Beck kept walking through the halls of the convention center. He was trying to find Andre. No one could find him. They were worried something horrible had happened to him. When a closet opened up finally before him, he saw Andre and Tina walking out…their hair was messed up, clothes were wrinkled, and…Beck was just furious. Andre saw Beck in an angry state. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why haven't you answered your damn cell phone?" Beck snarled, his glares directed towards Andre.

Andre narrowed his eyes. "I just came out of a closet with a super hot chick…why do you think I wasn't answering my phone for a good hour?"

Beck resisted the urge to punch Andre. "Well…I just wanted to let you know that your sister was attacked tonight."

Andre's world stopped spinning. "What?" He breathed out.

"Yeah…that's what we had been calling to tell you." Beck seethed. "I hope you enjoyed your time with the girl you JUST met…especially when your sister _was_ the most important girl in the world to you, but apparently not."

"HEY!" Andre snapped. "She is! But I've realized we have to grow apart some time!"

"So this is where you want to start?" Beck shook his head. "You disgust me, Andre." He began to walk away. "Your sister, who saved your life by the way all those years ago, if you've forgotten, is at the hospital. If you care, that's where she is." And Beck turned a corner.

Tina pulled on Andre's jacket. "You can come to my place for the night."

Andre yanked his arm away from her. "No, thanks. Look, I have to go…my sis needs me."

"So you'll put your bratty sister before me?" Tina looked offended.

"My sister's not a brat." Andre said in a serious tone. "She's my hero. I'll call you tomorrow." And with that, he walked away.

Tina grabbed her cell phone from her bra and called someone, putting the phone to her ear. "Danny…did you kill her?"

"_I don't know…I tried, but I was interrupted. Call Andre tomorrow and pretend to care about that situation and ask, then tell me what happens."_

Tina sighed. "If she is alive, what do we do from here?"

"_Plan B…kidnap her."_

…

Both Beck and Andre ran out of the elevator in the hospital and ran towards the Valentine's, who were in the waiting room. Frankie was crying on a chair, with Grace comforting him. Dominic had his head in his hands. "Dad! Mom!" Andre ran up to them and they looked to him. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Grace sighed and pulled Andre into the chair next to her, holding him close. "I'm sorry, mom."

"Don't be, my son." Grace kissed his head. "You didn't know."

Beck looked to Dominic. "What's the damage?"

Dominic looked up at Beck with pain in his eyes. "My babygirl is in a coma."

* * *

**Wow…I'm so into this plot right now that I already have chapter 7 done! Whew-whoo! Don't forget to review! :)  
**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	7. Amor De Navidad

**Guest, ImNotThomas, inplainsight131, Jingle bell rock, Jeremy Shane, MakorraLove97, NoH8 make a rainbow, im a unicorn rawrr, 4everbookworm, what do u need me 4: **Thanks for the reviews, guys :) You all are awesome. This story is getting heated. I'm almost done with chapter 9…dang, there's so much action! :) So review!

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Siete**

_**Amor De Navidad**_

_**(Christmas Love)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__ I thought this Christmas would be different…but it's not. It's more painful than any holiday I've ever faced. I miss my girl… –Mood: __**Desperate (8 mins ago)**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__Ah, I love my dress for tonight! I just don't want any surprises tonight. –Mood: __**Excited (15 hours ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__I'm the worst big brother in the world. I failed my baby sister… –Mood: __**Praying (Just Now…)**_

_**Jade West: **__Waiting on news that my best friend in the whole world will wake up from her temporary coma…please, Cat. -Mood: __**Depressed (12 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__Cat…I miss you. Wake up soon, please. –Mood: __**Sad (4 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__I would never have let something like this happen to Cat! Damn you, Beck! -Mood: __**Angry! (2 mins ago…)**_

…

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

That's all Beck had been listening to since the night before when Cat was put into a room in this fancy hospital. His girlfriend he loved more than life itself was in a bed before him with a tube up her nose and in her mouth, her hands limply at her side. He covered her up under the blankets so she won't be cold…he knows how she gets cold easily. She was pale and her skin was cold at the touch.

It made him angry to think about the fact someone hurt his pride and joy.

Obviously, everyone knew who it was.

Daniel.

But there's a problem.

Daniel has an alibi.

A friend named Sam covered for him, saying Danny was at his house the night before all night and even spent the night.

How could that be?

Who else would go through ALL that trouble just to beat up a defenseless 5'2'' young girl in a woman's bathroom during a dance on Christmas Eve?

Only person anybody could think of would be her ex-boyfriend Daniel.

DNA tests were being run from Cat's dress as he sat there. Blood from the shattered window was being run as well. The police say Daniel refused to take his gloves off when they questioned him, so they needed to find a warrant to get him to take them off against his will. Hopefully that warrant will come soon…sure, the police really didn't want to work today of all days. Christmas Day…whoever wants to work on Christmas? Beck wouldn't…but he wanted answers, so did the Valentine's.

Andre?

Who knew what he wanted anymore.

Beck couldn't even look at him.

Andre admitted he lost his virginity the night before in a maintenance closet to that stranger, Tina.

Unbelievable.

Beck and Cat had been dating for over 6 months and they hadn't had sex yet.

Andre met that girl the day before and already gave himself to her.

Seriously?

Beck knew Andre was going through a rough time, but that wasn't the way to handle things.

Beck took Cat's hand from under the covers and rubbed it gently. "Come on, babygirl, wake up." He whispered gently. "I'm here. Daniel's going to go to jail soon so he can't touch you anymore. Soon, this will all be over with. For now…can't you wake up? Just open your eyes for me. That would be the best Christmas gift ever…just to see your beautiful big brown eyes staring into my eyes. I love you, sweetheart."

But…all he heard was what he had been hearing for the past day…

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

…

_Ding…_

Text message from _Tina_.

Andre didn't want to answer it…nor did he even want to read it. It was because of Tina that he was unable to keep Cat protected from that man who hurt her. He was distracted. He let a girl get in the way of his duty of protecting his baby sister. Beck was right…Cat saved Andre all those years ago…and yet, he let her down when she really needed him. Andre would never forgive himself for this. He was never going to take his eyes off his big brother duties.

But…Cat wouldn't want him sulking. She would want him to go out and date…no matter what. Right?

He sighed deeply as he picked up his phone from the nightstand and read the message.

_-Hi, Andre! How's your sister? I'm so sorry for how I acted last night! I was just agitated because we were interrupted, but you were right to put her before me. She's a sweet girl from what I've met of her. I'd love to spend more time with her…but is she okay?-_

Wow…

Tina was really worried about Cat.

That made Andre smile.

Tina wasn't all that bad now.

_-Reply: She's in a temporary coma for now. The doctor's said she could be coming out of it within a few hours or a few days, but no longer than that. It's still pretty scary for everyone. I miss her a lot. Thanks for asking. That's kind of you to care.-_

_Ding…_

_-Of course I would care! We shared something so special last night, Andre! I think I may have deep feelings for you…-_

André's heart fluttered as he quickly replied back. _–Really? You do? I may have feelings for you too.-_

_Ding…_

_-I want to continue what we started last night, Andre…let's go out to lunch and then head back to my hotel room.-_

_-But my sister…-_

_-Isn't her boyfriend with her? And your parents? I'm sure she has enough people surrounding her. She won't even notice you're not there since she'll be so out of it. Let's go out today and enjoy life. You need to have your own space. Besides, it's Christmas! Don't keep yourself cooped up in your room!-_

Andre rubbed his lips together.

Cat was right in the car last night.

One day, he'd meet a girl he REALLY liked and he'd have to put that girl before his sister…so he guessed those were one of those times.

He shook off the guilt of not going to see Cat today and replied back. _–Sure…let's go.-_

…

Tina sat on the couch in someone's house as Daniel was in front of her, pacing back and forth. "So Andre says that Cat is alive and should be out of the hospital by tomorrow or later than that…she's in a coma, but she should be out of it within the next few hours. And we have a date planned in an hour. So soon he'll be out of your way to get Cat."

"But there's still one big problem." Danny said in frustration. "Beck."

Tina shrugged. "Not my problem. I can't be in two places at once."

"I know that!" Danny snapped. "Sam!"

"Dude, quit yelling." Sam came down the stairs with a few sodas. "My parents are upstairs. What is it?"

"Tomorrow, if Cat's out of the hospital, you have to "accidently" bump into her at the beach or somewhere like that, where they go. Something!" Danny told him. "You need to get her to fall for you or at least get her away from Beck…I'll be following close behind, so I'll help if you get her alone. Tina, you need to keep Andre out of our way ALL day tomorrow. Accidently break his cell phone or something."

Tina nodded. "I can do that. Easy."

"Good." Danny smirked. "Revenge will be so sweet."

…

Cat had woken up around a half hour before, but fell back asleep…so Beck waited patiently at her bedside still, not leaving her side. He didn't know how she could still be tired after being unconscious for over 16 hours, but he let it go. She woke up, he saw her brown eyes staring into his for a minute, so he's content. He texted Andre…and called him too…no reply. No answer. What the hell was up with that guy? Yesterday, his sister was the most cherished person in his life…now Andre was treating Cat like she was yesterday's trash.

Beck sighed deeply as he shook that off. He would deal with Andre later. Besides…no matter what phase Andre was going through, the guy would never abandon his sister. Never, ever.

But that's what this was right…a phase?

He didn't know.

Yes, Andre and Cat had to grow apart sometime, but this wasn't the way to go about it.

When he heard his sweet princess moan and wake up, Beck smiled and stood from his chair, taking her hand. "Hi, love." He whispered lightly as her eyes fluttered open. "How's my girl?"

Cat shrugged. "Sore…" She looked around and blinked. "Where's Andre?"

Beck rubbed his lips together. "Um…he's…out. I'm not sure where."

"Oh." Cat looked worried. "Is he okay?"

"Last night took him for a spin, babygirl." Beck leaned down and kissed her head, but was carefully to avoid her bandage that covered her stitches. "It gave us all a scare."

"It was Danny." Cat blurted out, remembering everything. "He was there last night. He tried to…rape…me and then he threw me against the counter."

Beck saw red as he gripped her hand, but he didn't lash out at her. She's not the one he's angry at. It's the monster that tried to take her innocence. He wished Danny was there right now so he could beat the living hell out of him and tell him that Cat's virginity was going to be taken by HIM, not Danny. He was the one being patient for when Cat was ready, not Danny. Beck has waited 6 damn months, so he wasn't about to let Daniel swoop in and take what belonged to him.

"Beck, can we call Andre?" Cat asked in her small voice. "I want to see him…or at least talk to him."

"Sure, baby." Beck gave her his phone after dialing Andre's number for her. He wasn't in the right state of mind to talk to Andre. Beck sat back down in his seat as Cat put the phone to her ear.

She waited patiently as it rang…suddenly someone answered the phone…not Andre.

"_What?" _A sharp female voice answered.

Cat gasped. "Um…is this Tina?"

Beck's head snapped up in curiosity.

"_Yes, this is Tina. And this must be the brat sister Andre's always talking about."_

Cat almost burst into tears. "Brat?"

"_Yeah, brat. Do you realize how much you annoy the shit out of him? He says he's sick and damn tired of always having to take care of you, protect you, and he's just sick of you always being around! That's why he's ditched seeing you, so he could hang out with me all day. He'd rather have his own life with a hot mess like me, then with you bugging him all the time. So quit calling. Leave him alone. Give him some damn space. Please stop calling, cause it's annoying."_

_Click._

Cat dropped Beck's phone onto her lap as the tears came down her cheeks and didn't stop for hours…

…

Tina put Andre's phone down on the table in the motel room they were in as Andre came out of the shower with just a white robe on. He smiled to her. "Did anyone call for me?"

"Just that guy…um, I think his name is Beck?" Tina faked innocence.

Andre's eyes widened. "Really? What did he say? Is my sister awake?"

"She is." Tina smiled. "She's going to be out of the hospital soon."

"Maybe I should go see her." Andre said.

"Well…Beck said that they only need one person with her right now and Cat said she preferred it to be Beck…only Beck." Tina shrugged. "Sorry, hun."

Andre bit his lip and sighed. "Yeah…I should've figured that. I knew the day Cat and I would have to put others before each other…it still hurts."

"Aw, poor baby." Tina walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Let me make you feel all better."

* * *

**Tina is a home wrecker, huh? Evil, evil…don't forget to review :)**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	8. El Amor Es Ciego

**Jingle bell rock, CourtsxBatFan, MakorraLove97, ImNotTHomas, SquareJinx, ChocoMintandRock, xScreamingxAngelx, Guest **_(Thank you :) We find out next month if I'm having another son or my first daughter.), _**NoH8 make a rainbow, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, Im a unicorn rawrr, 4Everbookworm, What do u need me 4, and Guest: **Thanks for the reviews :) You all are wonderful :) I won't be updating "This Is Your Life" tonight because I'm stuck on the current songfic I have to write. It's "Red" by Taylor Swift…I don't know what to write about! I have no idea…no clue...you catch my drift…

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Ocho**

_**El Amor Es Ciego**_

_**(Love Is Blind)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__ Brought Cat home from the hospital…but she's so upset. My poor girl. –Mood: __**Angry (Just now…)**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__I can't stop crying…I have never felt so brokenhearted before. –Mood: __**Unloved (6 mins ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__I swear I'm in love with this girl…but why does something feel missing? –Mood: __**In Love (20 mins ago…)**_

_**Jade West: **__AND THE BLOWS JUST KEEP COMING! -Mood: __**Pissed (5 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__What the bloody heck is going on down there in Cancun, guys? –Mood: __**Worried (1 min ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Aw, Cat…I wish I was there to cheer you up. -Mood: __**Concerned (3 mins ago…)**_

…

Beck took the tray of dinner set for two from Yesenia and gave her a nod of thanks as he went up the stairs. They were given permission to eat upstairs in bed, since Cat had just gotten home from the hospital. She just wanted to lay in bed, so they thought to help cure her depression was to let her rest. Beck didn't know if that was the best idea, but anything to help her get through this. Andre called his parents and told them he'd be in late because he was hanging out with Tina.

Beck wanted to tell Cat's parents what Tina said to Cat…but Cat stopped him.

He should've…maybe they would've gotten to the bottom of all of this.

He opened the door to the bedroom and saw Cat rocking herself back and forth on the bed she shared with Andre and she was crying worse than he had ever seen. He quickly put the tray on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Cat. "Babygirl…" He whispered and kissed her head, but he didn't know what else to say. Her brother was her idol, her role model, her best friend…and then Tina says those things...he didn't know how much more his fragile girlfriend could take.

Cat was crying so hard he hardly recognized her. "What did I do that was wrong? I mean…did I…I don't know! I thought I was a supportive sister to him! WHAT WENT WRONG?"

Beck rocked her back and forth, holding her tightly to his chest. "Ssshhh…baby…calm yourself. You're going to stress yourself out and the doctor said that wouldn't be good for you."

"But next to you, Andre means EVERYTHING to me!" Cat cried into his shirt. "I would do anything for my brother!"

"I know, I know." He said softly. "André's…going through a phase right now. But look at it this way: the minute the family goes back to California, the minute we never have to see Tina again."

"But it doesn't change the fact that those words are trapped in my head forever!" Cat screamed. "I'm the worst sister in the world! I bothered him too much!"

"Hey…" He made her lean back and he tried to wipe her tears away, but only more came down. "Andre loves you more than anything in the world. You're his baby sister he adores. You're his hero who saved his life. He would never say those things…especially to a girl he had just met." Beck kissed her head. "I'm going to talk to him, don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this. I bet this is all a misunderstanding."

"But did I bother him too much?" Cat asked her boyfriend.

"No." Beck shook his head. "You have never bothered him. Cat, he loves being your big brother. The first day, we met…he told me that you were the best little sister any guy could ask for."

Cat sniffled. "He said that?"

"Yup." Beck smiled.

Cat sighed. "Okay…I miss him."

"I know you do." Beck wrapped an arm around her. "While we wait for him, let's eat some dinner that grandma made, huh?"

"Kay-kay." Cat mumbled as Beck brought the tray over to them.

…

Once Cat fell asleep, Beck left the room, making sure to tuck her in tightly. Frankie was sleeping in his parents' room that night, and Andre wasn't home yet. He went downstairs to wait for him on the front porch. He went down the steps and waited on the last step. Everyone was already asleep in the house, so he didn't want to wake anybody up when Andre pulled up.

He was going to do some serious yelling.

Once a car pulled up, Andre stepped out and waved goodbye to Tina, who glared at Beck before taking off. Andre smiled, but then when he saw Beck on the steps, he stopped in his tracks. "You look pissed…"

"I am pissed." Beck growled as he stood up on the steps and walked towards Andre. "Do you realize how heartbroken your sister is right now?"

"For what reason?" Andre asked in confusion. "She's the one who said she wanted you with her, not me."

"What?" Beck was now confused. "Who the hell told you that?"

Andre paused, before speaking again. "That's what Tina said you told her…you two talked…she said you said that Cat said she preferred you in the room…she didn't want me there."

"Well, let me tell you what Tina told Cat." Beck said. "She told your baby sister that you were sick of her, tired of protecting her, and how annoying you thought she was."

Andre's heart felt squeezed. "What? No…no, Tina wouldn't say that! She knows how much Cat means to me!"

"Look, Andre, I don't know WHY Tina said those things…but the thing is: she said them." Beck said. "Do something. You need to talk to your sister first though. She's hurt. Bad."

Andre looked panicked. "Did Cat believe her though? I mean…Cat thinks I hate her?"

"She doesn't think you hate her…she just thinks she's a bother to you." Beck answered. "I tried to convince her otherwise, but I don't think I was getting through to her like you could with this situation. She needs to hear some reassurance from you…not me. You." He placed a hand on Andre's shoulder. "You may think that you and Cat need to grow apart, but you don't. You can be there for her, just like she'll always be there for you. Andre, I know that sometimes I will have to back off because there are times when you will be before me."

Andre's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." Beck nodded. "I would never make Cat choose me over you. That's what love is. You two were best friends and practically twins long before I came into the picture. If I expect to change all that, I must be crazy."

Andre looked thoughtful. "So…even though Cat has you as her boyfriend…she and I can still put each other first?"

"Of course." Beck smiled. "No matter what I do, she'll always need her big brother in her life."

Andre sighed. "I'm sure glad about that."

"But dude, are you okay?" Beck asked, making sure. "I know…what happened last night…were you safe?"

"Of course." Andre nodded. "All day today too…I know I said Tina may be "the one", but I don't think so. If she can't love my baby sis, then I don't want her in my life. Although…I regret last night so bad."

Beck frowned. "I'm sorry, man."

"It's alright. I made my mistake." Andre shrugged. "Is that how you felt when you and Jade…you know…"

"At the time, I didn't." Beck admitted. "When I lost my virginity to Jade, who wasn't a virgin, I felt like it was nothing, but just something you lose. But I regret now, Andre. I do. I hate lying to Cat and making her think I am a virgin so she doesn't dump me. I wish I had waited. I really do."

"Oh my god." A soft, betrayed voice said from the staircase. Beck and Andre's heads snapped to the steps up to the house and saw Cat at the bottom step, with tears streaming down her eyes. "You've been lying to me this whole time?" Her voice cracked, staring directly into Beck's eyes. "You and Jade had sex?"

Beck felt his life ending. "No- I mean…yes, but it was almost a year ago!" He said with desperation.

"You lied to me." Cat's lip trembled. "You played me for a fool. You were going to let me give you _everything_, just because you were afraid to tell me the truth. I was going to give you my virginity."

"Cat, I love you!" Beck pleaded. "I made a mistake last year when I slept with Jade! I wish I had waited!"

"You lied to me!" Cat screamed back and then turned to Andre. "You hurt me so much! Both of my favorite guys have betrayed me today! The two main people I thought would never hurt me and I could always trust!" She shook her head and looked to both boys. "We're done. I'm cutting off all ties with BOTH of you! I'm done! Beck, we're over! Andre…how could you?" She sighed deeply and then ran up the steps, into the house…not looking back.

Beck fell to his knees in despair as Andre felt so guilty.

…

The next morning…

Beck walked down the towards the hallway bathroom and saw Cat in there with the door open, she was putting her hair in a ponytail and was already dressed for a day out in the sun. He leaned against the doorway. "Where are you heading to today?"

Cat struggled not to just walk right out of there…she needed to finish her hair. "A friend named Sam invited me out for a late breakfast. He's the one I met the other day on the beach."

"Oh…okay." Beck nodded, straining himself not to groveling to his feet and beg for forgiveness. He needed to be smooth about this. "Cat…I'm sorry."

"Beck, we have nothing more to discuss." Cat almost snapped. "I was going to give you my virginity, which just so happens to be very important to me. It's the only thing in my life that's _mine_ and you were just going to let me give it to you based on a lie."

"You assumed I was a virgin." Beck said. "You didn't even give me a chance to say otherwise."

Cat finished her hair and turned to him, staring in disbelief. "Wait…are you seriously going to blame me here? Are you saying that you would've eventually told me the truth about you and Jade if I had just kept my mouth shut?" She nodded. "Fine. It's my fault. I ruined everything. Not only do I bother my brother and annoyed the hell out of him, I apparently made things so hard for you to just interrupt me and tell me that you lost your virginity to my best friend. Fine." She pushed Beck aside and grabbed her purse. "I'm the bitch that ruin's everyone's lives. Are you happy now?"

"Don't call yourself that!" Beck said loudly.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone, Beck. Please." She went down the staircase.

Beck stood there, trying not to cry. But he knew that he deserved this.

…

Cat waited on the steps for her breakfast date. Sam finally pulled up in a classic mustang, motioning for her to get in. She smiled and went into the passenger seat, putting her seat belt on. "How are you, Cat?" Sam asked kindly. "Where are your brother and boyfriend?"

Cat bit her lip before answering. "Um…not coming. My brother and I had huge fight, so we're not talking. My boyfriend and I broke up last night."

Sam smirked. "Really?" He cleared his throat. "Do you mind if a friend of mine meets us there at the beach?"

"Sure, that's fine." Cat said numbly.

Sam took out his cell phone and texted Danny.

_-I have Cat and ONLY Cat in my car. We're on our way to the beach. Meet us there."_

* * *

**Whoa…holy crap-o-moly! Review and find out what happens! It's going to be intense, trust me!  
**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

**...  
**

**Anybody want a preview? Here you go:**

"André, split up!" Beck snarled. "Danny's here. He has your sister!"

"What?" Andre looked shocked and then pissed. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, we need to split up. Take the left side of the beach and I'll take the right." Beck immediately left Andre there and ran in his direction. He looked back and forth. When he saw a blink of red in the parking lot, he ran towards there. "CAT!" He shouted loudly, not caring who's attention he caught. "CAT!" He shouted as he went behind a black van where he saw the red blob, but was suddenly met with a fist and fell back to the ground.

"Beck!" Cat screamed as someone put a cloth bag over her head and into the van.

Beck regained his senses. "Don't hurt her!" But suddenly a bag was over his head and thrown into the back of the van with her. He heard the doors slam shut and lock from the outside.


	9. Rube Tu Amor

**Red Velvet is love, Jingle bell rock, Fallspring99, ImNotThomas, ChocoMintandRock, Stargazing Miracle, MakorraLove97, FlorMorada, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, NoH8 make a rainbow, what do u need me 4, CourtsxBatFan, im a unicorn rawrr, 4everbookworm: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) You make me smile…even though I am the most depressed person in the central valley right now…pregnancy hormones, you know? Ugh…I hate this. The doctor told me a few weeks ago that my pregnancy is right on track and shouldn't have any complications unlike my first one. Can we change that? Instead of being pregnant for the full 9 months, can I just have the baby at 7 and half months, like Nathaniel? I mean…he was a healthy baby! Ugh…I'm only 4 months along. …okay, I'm done. I feel better. :) Keep reviewing!

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Nueve**

_**Rube Tu Amor**_

_**(I Stole Your Love)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__ My life is over. The only reason I had for living dumped me because of a mistake I made. Damn it all. –Mood: __**Numb (10 mins away…)**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__I don't think I've ever been so depressed…and where did this guy go? He ditched me here! Ugh! –Mood: __**Ugh… (3 mins ago…)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__I cannot believe I let some slutty girl take my eyes off my sister's safety. I wish my sister could forgive me… –Mood: __**Worried… (Just now…)**_

_**Jade West: **__I ended up under the mistletoe with my dog…gross. -Mood: __**Yuck. (9 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__Bored. Again. FML. –Mood: __**Grrr… (Just Now…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Yay! Beck and Cat are broken up! I have a chance! -Mood: __**HAPPY (2 mins ago…)**_

…

Andre was pacing in the bedroom as Beck was slaying on the bed, watching TV while Frankie was on the other bed, playing on his Pear-Pad. He picked up his phone again and called his sister, who ignored his call. Beck was getting frustrated. "Andre. I'm trying to watch TV. Can you please not walk in front of the screen every 2 seconds." Andre raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Excuse me for taking an interest in a Spanish soap opera that I barely understand a word their saying because they talk too damn fast."

Frankie looked up from his game with a shocked expression. "Dude, you need a freaking hug."

Beck rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm trying to get a hold of your girlfriend." Andre said, calling Cat again.

"_Ex-_girlfriend, Andre." Beck sighed deeply. "I screwed up. It's time I paid the price."

"Oh, quit being so dramatic." Andre glared to Beck. "Cat loves you to death. Yes, you screwed up. Big time. But it's sort of my fault too since I convinced you to keep that secret a secret from Cat. So I'm going to tell her that…once she answers the phone." He hung up and dialed Cat's number again. "I also want to know where she is. Her recent status on TheSlap says that she was ditched by that Sam creep."

That caught Beck's attention. He sat up on the bed. "What? He ditched her? Where is she, Andre?"

Andre stopped pacing and glared to Beck again. "If I knew that, Beck, I would already be driving there to pick her stubborn butt up."

_Ring…ring…_

"Hello?" Andre answered in hast.

"_Andre…I know last night was bad…really bad, but can we talk about it later? Right now…can you come pick me up? Or send someone to pick me up?"_

"On my way, baby sis. I'm always there for you." Andre said, getting his sandals on. "Where are you? I'm going to borrow grandpa's loaner car."

"_At a beach a few miles away…I know it's not far. I guess I could walk."_

"You're not walking anywhere." Andre said firmly. "Beck and I are on the way."

"_Do you HAVE to bring him?"_

"Yes, I have to bring him because we are going to talk about this." Andre told her. "Stay on the phone with me until we get there." Beck sighed deeply as he followed Andre's lead out of the room, leaving Frankie there wondering what was happening. After Andre grabbed the car keys, they jumped into their grandfather's old car and backed out of the driveway. "Hang on, sis, I'm coming. Talk to Beck until we get there."

"_I don't want to talk to Beck!"_

"That's too bad. Stay on the phone." Andre demanded and then gave the phone to Beck while he maneuvered around the busy streets. "Keep her on the phone."

"Alright." Beck put the phone to his ear. "Hey."

"_Hi…"_

"Why did Sam ditch you?" Beck suddenly asked. "That seems pretty low."

"_Well, he said his friend's car broke down and he had to go pick him up…that was like an hour ago. I've tried to text him, but he won't answer me. Great. My brother tells his girlfriend I'm a huge bother to him, the boy who I love more than life says I forced him to lie to me so that ruined our perfect relationship, my ex-boyfriend is a psycho maniac who wants me dead, and the guy I met at the beach the other day ditches me here because I'm boring, I guess…I'm telling you, this trip is the worst trip EVER."_

Beck ran a hand down his face. "You can say that again…Cat, listen to me: I was being stupid this morning. You didn't ruin anything. You're perfect. You're a flippin' angel to me. Cat…it's my fault. I should've told you about Jade and I having sex last year. I should've told you I wasn't a virgin the minute the subject was brought up. I should've known you would've understood. You're the most understanding person alive."

"_I would've understood…I really would've, Beck…and I still do. Are you guys almost here? I miss you." _ Her voice broke over the phone.

Beck sighed with relief. "Oh, girl, yes, we're almost there. I'm so glad…does this mean we're…?"

"_Back together?" _Cat giggled. _"I hope so…I can't live a day without you."_

"Me neither, babygirl." Beck smiled to Andre, who did a silent fist pump. "You and Andre still need to talk."

"_Yes, I know…but I…oh my god."_ Her voice trailed off.

Beck's heart dropped. "What? What's wrong?"

"_Where are you guys?"_

"Pulling into the parking lot, why?" Beck said as Andre found a decent parking spot.

"_Beck, help me! I saw Danny!"_

Beck jumped out of the car with Andre and growled. "Cat, where are you?"

_Click._

Beck looked at his phone in horror.

Call dropped.

"André, split up!" Beck snarled. "Danny's here. He has your sister!"

"What?" Andre looked shocked and then pissed. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, we need to split up. Take the left side of the beach and I'll take the right." Beck immediately left Andre there and ran in his direction. He looked back and forth. When he saw a blink of red in the parking lot, he ran towards there. "CAT!" He shouted loudly, not caring who's attention he caught. "CAT!" He shouted as he went behind a black van where he saw the red blob, but was suddenly met with a fist and fell back to the ground.

"Beck!" Cat screamed as someone put a cloth bag over her head and into the van.

Beck regained his senses. "Don't hurt her!" But suddenly a bag was over his head and thrown into the back of the van with her. He heard the doors slam shut and lock from the outside. "Cat!" He ripped the bag off his head and scooted over to her where she was shaking in the corner. He took the bag off her head and barely saw her terrified brown eyes. "Are you alright? Did those bastards hurt you?" He said as he felt the van quickly speed through the parking lot. He held onto a handle with one hand and kept his arm protectively around his girlfriend to keep her steady. "Was that Danny?"

Cat shakily nodded her head. "They took my cell phone." She mumbled in a small voice and then buried her head in his shirt.

"They didn't take mine." Beck grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and lit up the small enclosed space. "There's no way out." He noticed. "Let me call Andre and he'll call the police. They can trace our cells."

"Kay-Kay." Cat nodded.

Beck dialed Andre's number and in a second, he answered. _"Beck, where the hell did you go? Where's my sister?" _

"Andre, we were kidnapped by Danny and a friend of his." Beck leaned his chin on Cat's head. "Call the police and have them track my cell phone down. They have Cat's phone up with them, but they didn't take mine. Idiots."

"_Are you in that black van that just took off out of the parking lot? I had a strong feeling, but…I should've followed you guys in my car!"_

"Yes, that's us. Don't beat yourself up about it, Andre. Just get us help, before their crazy driving gets us killed." Beck told Andre in desperation as the van was swerving a lot. "Hurry and call them because these guys are going to get us killed with the way they're driving!"

"_On it. Keep my baby sis safe…tell her I love her."_

"I'll tell her everything you've told me." And then Beck hung up, putting his cell phone away. He kissed Cat's head as she cried into his shirt. He felt the wetness on his chest and her shoulders looked to be shaking. "I have you…nothing is going to happen to you. And Andre told me to tell you he loves you."

"No, he doesn't." She muttered.

"Yes, he does." Beck sighed. "Cat, you mean the world to Andre. He and I had a long talk last night and- ooph! Ow!"

"Beck!" She screeched when the car jerked as if it hit something, but was still driving. She saw Beck hold the side of his face in pain. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I'm great." He lied, but he didn't want to worry her. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Although it was impossible for her to get hurt at this moment in time since he was practically cradling her and holding her tightly with his arms. He wasn't letting her go for the world.

Suddenly sirens were heard…

"Andre works fast." Beck said a silent prayer of relief. "Of course, when you mess with his baby sister, you die."

…

Andre had rushed back home to tell his parents what happened and that the police were on it, since he had no clue where Danny was taking Cat and Beck…he just prayed they were alright. He was watching the high-speed chase on TV with the family, who all sat in worry.

He let his tears fall once again.

Grace held her baby boy close to her and rocked him back and forth, ignoring her own pain and tears. "They'll be alright. Your sister will be perfectly fine. You watch." She tried to comfort him.

Andre sobbed a little into his mom's shoulder. "I can't lose her, mom."

_Ring…ring…_

Andre answered his phone. "Beck?"

"_Andre, what the hell is happening?"_

"You guys are on TV, on a high-speed chase slash kidnapping fiasco." Andre tired to contain himself. "Is Cat alright? Please tell me she is, Beck. I can't lose my sister."

"_She's fine, bro. Don't worry. I have her." _

"Please protect her, Beck." Andre choked up. "Please keep her safe. I can't lose her, I really can't. Don't let my sister be taken away from me."

"_Nothing will happen to Cat." _

…

Cat took the phone from Beck and put it to her ear. "Andre?"

"_Sis? I'm so sorry for yesterday! I'm sorry for everything!"_

"Don't be." Cat whimpered. "I'm scared- AH!" The van jerked violently again. "What was that?"

"_The van slammed into the side of a cop car." _Andre sounded pained. _"But they've set up a line of spikes about a mile away."_

"Kay-kay." Cat squeaked when the van swerved. "ANDRE!"

…

Andre stood up from his mother's arms and tried to run out the door, but his father stopped him. "No, let me go! I need to go over there! I need to get to her!" He cried into his father's chest. "She needs me!"

Dominic held his own tears back as he ran his fingers through his oldest son's dreads. "Calm yourself, Andre. We're all scared right now, but we have to believe the police will get them back and we'll go-"

"OH MY GOD!" Grace screamed in horror as she watched on the TV screen when the black van that held her only daughter and foster son inside of it lost control and went down a long, steep hill. "MY BABY!"

Andre saw the scene as he fell to his knees. "No…"

…

Once the Valentine family and Andre made it to the scene, they ran to the police line and grabbed one detective. Dominic didn't have any patience left. "My name is Dominic Valentine. I'm the father of the young girl that was kidnapped and in that van. You need to tell me if she's alive. Now." He demanded, but his eyes held much pain and fear. He didn't want any bad news…he didn't want to lose his only daughter.

The detective looked sorrowful. "I'm so sorry…but…"

Grace held on tightly to Dominic's arms in panic. "BUT WHAT?" She screamed in desperation.

The detective sighed. "By the time we were able to get rescuers down there…the van was empty. They escaped. I'm sorry. Those kidnappers still have your daughter and foster son."

Andre clenched his fists as he looked down the hill, watching people examine every inch of the van. He was breathing heavily and also had a heavy heart. "I'm going to find you guys." He vowed to himself. "I'll find you if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**WHOA! Told you there'd be action :) And I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow…anywhoo, review :) And no flames (mean reviews) because I'm too pregnant and emotional right now. Lol. **

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	10. Mantener Vivo Su Amor

**Jingle bell rock, SquareJinx, ChocoMintandRock, ImNotThomas****, Jeremy Shane, MakorraLove97, 4everbookworm, im a unicorn rawrr, Guest, what do u need me 4, and NeonLovesYou: **Thanks for the reviews :) You all make me smile :) Tomorrow, I am going to take a day (some of the day) and work on ALL 3 of my stories! Everybody's Fool, This Is Your Life, and She's Perfect in His Eyes will have a new chapter out on each story tomorrow night :) Yay! For now...here's this chapter :)

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Diez**

_**Mantener Vivo Su Amor**_

_**(Keep Your Love Alive)**_

…

_**What's New on TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__ My life is over. The only reason I had for living dumped me because of a mistake I made. Damn it all. –Mood: __**Numb (5 hours ago…-OFFLINE)**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__I don't think I've ever been so depressed…and where did this guy go? He ditched me here! Ugh! –Mood: __**Ugh… (5 hours ago…-OFFLINE)**_

_**Andre Harris: **__I'm going to murder Daniel…he's dead. He's going to die. He better not lay a finger on my sister and my best friend. –Mood: __**Angry (Just Now…)**_

_**Jade West: **__I'm sorry? Did someone seriously just say on the news that they are looking for Caterina Valentine and Beckett Oliver in Cancun, Mexico because they were kidnapped? WTF? -Mood: __**SERIOUSLY? (2 mins ago…)**_

_**Tori Vega: **__I hope and pray that Cat and Beck are alive and safe…I wish there was more that I can do! I feel so helpless! –Mood: __**PRAYING! (5 mins ago…)**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__WHAT? My Kitten is MISSING? When I get my hands on Beck for not protecting her, I'm going to strangle him! -Mood: __**Mad! (1 min ago…)**_

…

_Beck walked down a dark hallway, not knowing where the hell he was going. He just felt a tug in his heart that he had to keep walking that way…someone needed him. He needed them too. He finally reached a door and opened it with ease, but he saw a single spotlight on his girlfriend, which made his heart dropped and shatter. "CAT!" He shouted for her as he ran to her and slid to her side as she was face down on the ground, limp and lifeless. He searched for a pulse, but he felt none and her skin was ice cold. Her eyes were closed and lips were blue. There was a bit of dirt on her face and clothes, also in her hair. _

_He couldn't stop the tears that left his eyes. _

"_Cat…please, look at me." He saw bruises on her neck…she was strangled to death. He sobbed. "Wake up…you have to wake up…please…I wanted to spend my life with you. I wanted to be your husband. I wanted to be happy and live a fairytale life with you. Please…don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone or forgotten again." A tear fell onto her pale cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. "Please…please wake up."_

_She didn't wake up though. _

"CAT!" Beck screamed out loud as he jolted awake as he was laying on a cemented, cold floor. He flinched violently at the sharp, stabbing pain in his left arm. He couldn't move it at all. It must be broken. He felt dry blood on his face and his whole body was throbbing from soreness. He let everything go though…all he wanted was to see his girlfriend's face. "Cat?" He shakily called out as he tried to get up, but when he tried to move, a chain dangling from his ankle stopped him. He was bolted to the wall. "Dammit." He muttered as he tried to fumbled with it, but it didn't budge.

He tried to recall everything…

He and Cat were kidnapped by Danny and someone who was helping him and then they crashed…he remembered shielding Cat as much as he could, but he slammed onto the wall of the van when they finally landed on the ground and everything went black…then he woke up here. Where was here? And where was his girlfriend who he had in his arms?

His heart sunk.

Did she die in the crash?

A sob left his mouth as he faced the reality he may have lost his girlfriend.

He already lost her twice in this vacation.

But he could eventually get her back from a break up…but you can't get someone back when they've died.

Suddenly a light from the corner came through and a door seemed to be opening. Beck could see a bit more. There was a staircase leading up towards the door that was closing again. A tiny figure was coming down with a flashlight. They gently walked towards Beck and he finally recognized the figure as Cat, who kneeled down in front of him. "Cat…" He breathed out as he took her into his arms and hugged her as if he'd never see her again. "You're…alive…thank…God." He mumbled out as he tried to regain himself.

When he finally released her, she reached out to his arm, but he hissed in pain. "Sorry." She said in a whisper.

"Cat, what's going on? Where are we?" Beck asked her, ignoring his own injury. He looked her over. As far as he could see, she was undamaged except for bruising. "Where's Danny?"

"Upstairs." She said in her quiet voice. "We can't be too loud."

"Why?" Beck asked in confusion.

"Beck…" Cat looked to him in desperation. "Danny gave me an ultimatum."

"What does that mean?" Beck asked in worry.

"It means…he said that either he kills you and I stay with him, OR he kills me while you go free." Cat blurted out, so she could get that over with. "And…I chose that he kill me."

"NO!" Beck shouted and Cat winced, but didn't move. "He can't kill you! I WON'T LET HIM!"

Suddenly the unthinkable happened…Cat put her hands on his face and pulled him close to her, kissing him passionately.

Beck looked a bit shocked, but kissed back, unable to resist.

When Cat finally released them for air, she stared into Beck's eyes with tears brimming them. "Beck…he's going to kill me…but there's one thing I need to do. I've always wanted to lose my virginity to the love of my life…please grant me this."

Beck didn't know how to respond, except he put his all into the kiss and more…

…

Andre was waiting at his grandparent's house…since that's all he could do. His parents and grandparents were out, helping the police search, but Andre was forced to stay "where it was safe" with his younger brother. He wanted to be helping, but he remembered how protective his parents were of their kids and knew he wanted him and Frankie safe right now, since they had no clue where their babygirl and foster son were at this very moment.

Andre felt sick to his stomach that he STILL didn't know where his sister was.

_Ding…_

Text message.

From Tina.

Andre pressed 'read' and saw her message.

_-Andre…I'm coming over right now, I need to talk to you.-_

_-REPLY: please, don't come over. My sister and my best friend have been kidnapped. I don't want to see you or anyone else.-_

_-But that's what I need to talk to you about.-_

_-REPLY: No. I don't want to see you.-_

_-Andre, I can help you find your sister.-_

_-REPLY: How can YOU help me find her? YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT A HOME WRECKER WHO TOLD MY SISTER LIES! Do you realize how much you've hurt us? GET LOST!-_

_-I'm coming over. Do you know why?-_

_-REPLY: Holy shit…fine, whatever. But why?-_

_-…because I'm Danny's cousin.-_

It all hit him right then and there.

Suddenly bumping into Tina at the restaurant…getting her number so easily…why she was also so eager to get him alone…away from his sister…where he could never keep an eye on her…it was all part of Danny's plan. He had Tina distract him while Danny was able to get his hands on his baby sister. He was played for a fool…a huge fool. Here he was, questioning if he had found true love with Tina, meanwhile she's on Danny's side, playing with Andre's feelings.

_Ding, dong…_

Andre walked over to the front door and answered it, seeing Tina there and she looked sorrowful. He gripped the door and practically had fire in his eyes. "It's your fault…YOU ARE THE REASON MY SISTER COULD BE DEAD!"

Tina kept her cool as she looked to the ground. "I'm so sorry…you're right. That's who I am. A home wrecker. But…I realize Danny told me lies. He told me that Cat physically abused him, verbally abused him, and dumped him for someone else after cheating on him. That's what he told me so I wanted to help get back at her. I wanted her to pay for making my cousin hurt…but then on the news about a half an hour ago…I saw that Danny was the one who abused Cat all along. Not the other way around. If I had known that, Andre, I would've never helped him. I swear."

"My little sister is 5'2'', 90 pounds, and a complete and utter sweetheart!" Andre growled at her. "YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGHT SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ABUSED DANNY?"

"Deep down, I had a feeling Danny was lying to me, but I didn't want to believe it." Tina sighed. "Anyways, I think I may know where they are…"

Andre stopped his rampage and listened. "Tell me."

"Danny's friend Sam has a cabin that's owned by his family out in the outskirts of town." Tina explained. "One day, while I was in the bathroom at Sam's house, I vaguely heard them talking about it. That's where Danny was going to take Cat to torture her and then kill her…what's ironic is that the cabin is only 6 miles away from where the van that Danny stole was crashed. I don't know how the police didn't see it, but you might want to go back over there and check."

"Okay, here's my parent's numbers." Andre brought Tina in the house and wrote down their numbers on a piece of paper. "Call them right now and tell them everything you just told me and tell them to meet me there, because I'm going to head over to that cabin before Danny kills my sister. My younger brother, Frankie, is upstairs. You WILL stay here and watch him like a hawk. Careful, he has gas."

Tina cringed. "Ew." She gave up and sighed. "Fine, I'll do anything to make up for what I've done."

"Oh, lady, you have yet to get what's coming to you." Andre growled. "If my sister or best friend is dead…you are going to wish you were." With that said, Andre grabbed his grandfather's spare keys for his loaner car and rushed out of the house.

...

Cat and Beck quickly dressed back, with a struggle since Beck's broken arm was swelling even worse, and Cat ran her fingers through her tangled her before sighing. "He'll be coming down any minute…" Beck realized what she was saying…yes, he was still in a daze after making love to the girl of his dreams, but he needed to get back into reality. And the reality was that his girlfriend was in grave danger. "Beck, I love you." Cat's voice cracked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his good arm around his tiny waist. "I love you more than the moon and the stars."

Beck held her close as the tears came to his eyes.

His whole world was fading…

The door opened and Cat whimpered.

Beck panicked as Danny came down with a friend behind him. He shook his head, not releasing Cat. "No! Kill me! Take me! Let her go free! PLEASE!" He yelled, with his heart racing. "Let her live! Let her live! KILL ME AND LET HER LIVE!"

"SHUT UP!" Danny snarled as he walked up to the two of them and with the help of his friend, he was able to rip them apart from one another. Beck reached for Cat, but was soon kicked in the face by Danny's boot. Danny took Cat from Sam's grip and threw her up against the nearest wall, but was inches away from her face and glared into her scared eyes. "Time's up. Cat…it's either you love me again, or I'll kill you. Your choice."

Cat was breathing heavily as she looked over to Beck, who was spitting out blood that was coming from his mouth, but when their eyes met, he mentally was begging and pleading with all that was in him that she'd just give in. He couldn't let her die.

More importantly…he wouldn't let her die _for him_.

But unfortunately…Cat wasn't letting Beck win this one.

Cat looked back at Danny. "…kill me."

* * *

**Dang…crazy chapter, right? Anywhoo…I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to bed now. Don't forget to review :)**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	11. Salvar Nuestro Amor

**Guest, SquareJinx, Jingle bell rock, SweetStarre123, Clouded Harmony, ImNotThomas, Lucy, Inplainsight131, Jeremy Shane, xScreamingxAngelx, ChocoMintandRock, MakorraLove97, Im a unicorn rawrr, 4everbookworm, LittleMissVictorious, FlorMorada, and What do u need me 4: **Wow, guys…17 reviews for the last chapter? You guys are absolutely amazing :) Here's the crazy chapter you've been waiting for. :) Sorry I didn't update yesterday or even earlier today…I've just been so exhausted and napping all day. Being pregnant can take a lot out of you. So please bear with me on this. :) Thanks.

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Once**

_**Salvar Nuestro Amor**_

_**(Save Our Love)**_

…

Andre pulled up to the home that was hard to see, considering it was made completely out of wood logs. It was a real style cabin that looked to be abandoned or not used in years. His heart told him he was running out of time, so he jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. He kicked the door open, only to realize it was unlocked…oops? He shook that off and ran inside. "CAT! BECK! CAT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he immediately figured that kidnappers keep their victims in the basement or in the attic. Might as well check the basement first.

"ANDRE!"

Andre raced down stairs, attempting to not fall on his face, and made it down there, seeing Beck with a flashlight, but he was chained to a wall. "Beck! Are you alright? Where's Cat?" His heart dropped when Cat wasn't anywhere in the room.

Beck grabbed Andre's arms when he was close enough. "They took her out back or something like that." His eyes held full of panic and desperation. "Go save her, Andre."

"Let me get you out first." Andre said as he looked around. "Is there anything I can use?"

"Andre, leave me here and go save Cat!" Beck pleaded with everything in him. "Danny told his friend to grab a shovel…they're going to bury her alive."

Andre gulped, but shook his head. "Let me get you out first." He willed himself to say as he stood up. "I'm going to go check if there's anything in the house for me to use." With that, he ran up the stairs, ignoring Beck's begging to forget him and save his girlfriend. Andre raced to the kitchen first, knowing that's where something he could use would be, but found everything practically empty. He smelled something…his stomached turned. "Is something burning?" He mumbled as he saw fire cooking through the upstairs. Someone must've set the outside on fire when he was downstairs because it was moving fast. "Oh shit!" He began grabbing everything he could in sight that was sharp enough to help Beck. He ran back to the basement and threw everything to him. "Hurry! The house is on fire!"

Beck's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

…

Sam ran towards Danny, who was digging up the mud in the ground to create a hole big enough for Cat, who was unconscious on the ground. "I set the house on fire like you said, but there's a car there now! It's not a police car!"

Danny rubbed his lips together. "It must be Cat's overprotective brother, Andre. Let's hope the fire holds him in enough for us to do this. Hurry up! Do you have the trash bag?"

Sam held up the plastic white long bag. "Yeah."

"Good, put her inside it." He motioned to Cat, who was absolutely lifeless. "She's been nothing, but a piece of trash her whole life, so now she'll die a piece of trash."

…

Andre and Beck were trying everything, but smoke was filling up the basement and it was getting hard to breathe. "Andre, leave me! You'll die too!" Beck told him after they tried every single makeshift weapon Andre could find in the house.

"I'm not leaving you!" Andre growled. "But I am going to go see if there's an axe outside we can use, so stay here!"

Beck blinked. "Where exactly can I go?"

Andre rolled his eyes and coughed as he stood up and ran up the stairs. He saw the fire everywhere now, but he braved through it and ran out the front door he had kicked in before. He took a breath of fresh air as he went towards the side of the house, where there were cut logs that were on fire. He saw an axe that had been used to cut them down, so he took that and ran back into the house. He dodged as much of the fire as he could, but things were falling from above him and something hit his back, making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground. He began to lose consciousness, but shook himself out of it.

Beck was downstairs, dying from the smoke.

Cat was outside, being buried alive.

They both needed him.

He stood up again and ran down the stairs, where Beck was covering his mouth and nose with his shirt, but still coughing. Andre helped Beck move a safe distance so he would chop off his leg as he smashed the axe on the chain. Beck was free. He put Beck's arm over his shoulders and helped him up, since he was almost limp. "Come on, Beck." He muttered as they walked up the steps. "Stay with me."

…

Covering in mud, the two boys were running out of the woods. Danny and Sam had finished with Cat, so they raced out of the scene of the crime, hoping to get away with it all. They were almost to the road when two cop cars pulled in front of them. A cop stood from the car with a gun pointed at them. "Abajo en el suelo! Manos detras de la cabeza!" The cop yelled as Danny and Sam groaned in angry while they put their hands in the air and kneeled to the ground, like the police yelled out.

Sam glared to Daniel. "We'll get away with this forever, huh?" He mocked his best friend as the police brought out the handcuffs.

Daniel shook his head. "Shut up, bastard."

…

Beck and Andre made it outside, burnt and lungs filled with unhealthy smoke as the police cars pulled in front of the cabin, with Daniel and Sam in the backseats. Beck was near unconsciousness, but tried to be strong. "Cat…" Andre explained the policemen in Spanish what was happening and what was going on with Cat. The police began asking Daniel where Cat was buried…he wouldn't say. Beck sobbed. "No! Please tell us! She's innocent! She needs to live!"

"Vamos a buscar los motivos de suelo irregular!" One of the policeman called out.

Andre patted Beck's back. "They said to search for uneven soil behind the house. They already called for a firetruck and ambulance."

Beck nodded silently as the policemen left one man behind with the two criminals while they all went to search the grounds. They walked carefully in the row, looking at the mud.

Andre caught eye of something completely obvious. "A shovel?" He motioned to a tree that had a mud covered shovel laying against it. "She's here!"

"There!" One policeman shouted as he pointed to a pile of mud that looked uneven. "Grab the shovel! Dig!"

As Andre had the shovel and started digging, Beck and the three policeman used their hands to help make the hole wider. Beck had tears streaming down his cheeks…if Cat wasn't alive…he didn't know where to go from here.

Beck felt a piece of plastic and gasped. "Andre, she's here! Help us!"

Andre nodded and threw the shovel aside as he helped him with his hands, so he would hurt his sister with the shovel. They heard firetrucks and ambulances pulling up to the now burnt down cabin, but they didn't stop. Finally they grabbed the plastic bag with a tiny body inside and carefully lifted it out of the hole and set it beside it. Beck ripped the top open and saw his pale, dirty girlfriend inside of it, not breathing.

Just like his dream…

Bruises from fingers on her neck, like she had been strangled.

He didn't waste time as he started CPR. He did compresses on her chest first. "One, two, three, four, baby, come on, five, six, seven, eight…" He went on for a while as people backed away to watch. The paramedics were bringing up a gurney and oxygen. Beck breathed air into her mouth a third time before finally…she coughed and gasped for air. Beck was exhausted, but didn't pass out just yet. "Cat…" He sighed deeply as he was pulled out of the way and Cat suddenly had an oxygen mask on.

Andre stood behind Beck when the poor Canadian passed out…

…

The next time Beck woke up, he had a large cast on his very broken arm…since he abused it so much even after it was broken, he earned himself a long time with the cast on. He saw his angel asleep with a blanket over her in the recliner next to his bed. The bruises on her neck were fading and she was clean and no sign of dirt or paleness. How long was he asleep? He turned to the other side of the room where Andre was watching TV on the couch in the room. "Andre?" Beck called out in a raspy voice, but tried not to wake his girlfriend up.

Andre's head shot up at the sound of Beck's voice and smiled a bit, stretching and standing up. "Hey, man." He said softly as he walked up to Beck's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Beck chuckled. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day." Andre shrugged. "Nothing major. You beat yourself up pretty bad. Man, you're messed up. Your arm is broken from your fingers to your shoulder. You had a nasty dried up cut on your forehead. And a few broken ribs. Oh and a broken toe."

"God forbid the broken toe." Beck mumbled jokingly.

Andre chuckled. "Cat's fine. She's great, thanks to you. You saved her life with that CPR stuff. I don't even know CPR. Thanks for saving my baby sister, Beck." He patted Beck's shoulder. "I'm forever in your debt."

"I'm just glad everyone's alright now." Beck sighed. "What about Danny and his friend?"

"In jail with no bail." Andre grinned. "They aren't seeing the light of day ever again. The trial starts in a few months though."

"Fair enough." Beck sighed deeply. "Man, what a day."

Andre scoffed. "You can say that again. You know, if we make a job out of being bodyguards for Cat all the time, we would make quite a bit of money."

Beck nodded. "Hm...yes, that could be something to look into." The two boys shared a laugh, not noticing the tiny smile on the redhead girl's lips.

* * *

**Whew, that was a mouthful and more…lol. Don't forget to review for the next chapter :) **

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	12. Latido Del Corazon Amor

**ImNotThomas, Silent Hopes, SquareJinx, xScreamingxAngelx, Aricatlove, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, MakorraLove97, NoH8 make a rainbow, Aryanna **_(Huh?), _**ChocoMintandRock, Im a unicorn rawrr, and 4everbookworm: **Thanks for all the reviews guys :) I hope you like this chapter…and very important question at the end, so please answer in a review :) Thank you :) And don't worry, there's one more chapter after this one.

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Doce**

_**Latido Del Corazon Amor**_

_**(Heartbeat Love)**_

…

_**What's New On TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__It's been a long 3 and half weeks, but we're finally going to head home tomorrow. Thank God. Cancun is beautiful, but too many bad memories here. Well…until next year. Aye, aye. _**Mood: **_**Happy**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__Has great news to tell everyone tonight :) I hope Beck won't be upset though…let's pray everything goes well tonight. _**M**_**ood: Happy**_

_**Andre Valentine: **__THANK GOD WE'RE HEADING HOME TOMORROW! But I'm praying to god I don't get stuck with Frankie AGAIN on the plane ride home! __**Mood: Hoping!**_

_**Jade West: **__So glad the Valentine's will be back tomorrow because I'm so sick and tired of house-sitting and watching out for these huge dogs and that dumb bunny of Cat's. Ugh…so annoying. __**Mood: Annoyed**_

_**Tori Vega: **__So glad school starts back up in two days! I've been so bored…as I've noted on my previous posts. __**Mood: Still bored!**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Has a surprise present for Cat when she gets back :) __**Mood: In Love**_

…

Cat knocked softly on the bedroom door and walked in as she saw her brothers and boyfriend watching TV. She smiled. "Hey, boys. It's time for dinner. Come downstairs."

Andre raised an eyebrow. "And are you going to finally tell us what you and mom have been so secretive about all morning?"

"And why you went to the doctors today?" Beck added on, since he's been curious and worried about his girlfriend all day. She'd been a bit under the weather the past week and when they took her to the doctors this morning, Cat and Grace both had refused to tell the boys what was up, except for Dominic, who they told immediately. He prayed she was alright. After the hell they went through just 3 weeks earlier, he couldn't take anything more being threatened to his sweet girlfriend. Cat walked over and helped him out of the bed, since he was still a bit wobbly with the heavy cast and sling on one side of his body and the broken ribs also slowed him down. "Well?"

Cat giggled and nodded. "Yes, everything will be revealed tonight. I hope you won't hate me though."

"There's no reason in hell I could ever hate you, Cat." Beck kissed her lips. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"I hope so." Cat mumbled as she helped him down the stairs, right behind Andre and Frankie. "I love you too."

Everyone was eventually seated at the table and instead of helping, Cat's mother told her to sit down. "I want you to just relax, my daughter." She said softly as she kissed Cat's head and sat her next to Beck, who gave the two women a curious look. Grace ruffled Beck's hair. "You'll find out soon enough why, Beck."

Beck wrapped an arm gently around Cat as everyone was moving about. "Is there something wrong?" He asked in a fearful tone. "Should you be laying down instead? Don't strain yourself, babygirl."

"No." Cat shook her head. "Don't worry, my love. You'll see in a few minutes after we all sit down and eat. I'm going to announce my news to everyone at once, except my parents already know."

Beck nodded and let it go, but he was worried. She seemed perfectly fine to him, besides the being sick in the morning time, but sometimes she'd be stuck in front of the toilet at 4am all the way to 10am. She was getting dizzy and feeling a bit sluggish these days. At first, he thought it was the flu, but something wasn't right. The way Cat and her parents weren't panicking or sad, obviously it wasn't horrible to the point they should all be worried…but it still didn't ease his worries.

He wanted to know what the matter with his girlfriend was.

After everyone was served and ate their food in a calming silence, Cat stood up after a while and clicked her glass with her spoon to get everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone…now as you know I've been sick this past week and my mommy took me to the doctor's this morning to see what was wrong and to see if they could give me something for the plane ride home tomorrow." Beck vaguely heard Dominic translating in Spanish to his parents, but he tried to focus all his attention on Cat. "And what we discovered was very…shocking. While being held captive 3 weeks ago, Beck and I went a little far and we made love."

Frankie gagged. "Ew, gross."

"And under those conditions we were in at the time, we didn't have protection." Cat shrugged and smiled a bit, taking Beck's hand. "So here I am…pregnant."

…crickets…

…that's all they could hear for a moment…

…and then all hell broke loose.

"BECK OLIVER!" Andre stood up from his seat, ready to kill the poor guy across the table. "You knocked up my sister!"

"Must we say "knocked up"?" Cat asked in a sorrowful tone. "So no one is happy?"

Andre's mood changed drastically as he sighed deeply and walked over to his sister's side, hugging her tightly. "No, no, I'm sorry…bad reaction. Cat, I'm so happy for you." He kissed the side of her head. "You're going to be an amazing mother."

"Thanks, big brother." Cat smiled to him as he released her.

Frankie chuckled from his seat next to Cat. "Finally Cat's going to get fat."

Andre glared. "Shut up, kid."

Cat sat back down and faced Beck, who was speechless. "Beck…do you want to take back what you said earlier about never hating me? If so…I'll understand. You have a choice to leave me. I can raise the baby on my own, I guess…"

Beck immediately pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lips passionately and she kissed back with the same amount of force. The women in the family said, "Aww", while the men rolled their eyes. He released Cat and was breathing heavily with tears brimming both their eyes. "I could never abandon you…how could I leave you? You mean everything to me. You're the world. You're the air I breathe. Ever since we've met, you've been nothing, but wonderful and angelic…Cat, I'm surprised you've stuck with me this far…I don't want to ever let this go. I've been through so much pain and suffering…but since we became a couple, I haven't felt that. And now you're telling me I get to have two people that will love me forever…you're telling me that I'm having a child with the woman of my dreams…" He stammered everything he said out, but soon he couldn't say anything as he held her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, comforting him.

Andre blinked back his own tears. "I think I'm going to cry…"

Frankie suddenly sniffled and wiped away a tear. "Way ahead of you, bro."

"Beck." Dominic suddenly said, standing up. Beck and Cat turned to him in wonder. "I am happy for both of you, yes, but…my dream is for when my daughter is to have children that she was to be married…I know it's supposed to work out differently, but things happen for a reason. Now you have my blessing to marry my daughter at 17, if you want. Obviously you'll still be living under our roof until you both turn 18 or graduate high school, but I'd rather have you two married then not married."

"I have your blessing?" Beck asked in awe. Dominic nodded. Beck then looked to Andre and Frankie. "Guys…can I have your blessings to marry your sister?"

Frankie shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

Andre rolled his eyes at Frankie's answer, but straightened himself up and sighed. "As long as you never leave my sister's side and always protect her, then you have my blessing…but so help me God, if you hurt her, you're dead."

Beck nodded in understanding and then looked to Cat, who was looking a bit confused. He made her stand up before kneeling down before her, getting on one knee without falling over. She gasped. "Caterina Hannah Valentine…" He took her hand –with his good arm- and kissed it before continuing. "Will you please marry me?"

Cat burst into tears and squealed with excitement. "YES! Oh my goodness gracious, yes! Yes! YES!" She jumped up and down in joy. Beck stood up and picked her up in his arms, twirling her around.

…

That night, the newly engaged couple walked along the nearest beach with the full moon covering them and the waves gently crashing, making a gentle noise. It was absolutely peaceful. "Beck…" Cat suddenly spoke as they were walking hand-in-hand. "Are you excited for this?"

Beck smiled as he adjusted his sling on his other arm, while his other hand held hers tightly. "I am. I am very excited. I may not be prepared or ready, but I can be in 9 months. You're only 3 weeks along. We both have plenty of time to get ready to be parents, I can get a job, and we'll be fine. And married."

Cat giggled when he added on that last part and leaned against him. "This may not be what we had planned out, but in all honesty…I wouldn't want this to happen any other way."

"Me neither, Kitten." Beck kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beck Oliver."

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwww! Isn't that adorable? So cute! I loved this chapter! And there's still one more left of this story, so don't forget to review! :) And quick question: Do you want a sequel to this story? OR should we end the whole series at chapter 13? Decide and let me know in a review! Thank you :)**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	13. Amor De Tu Vida

**Ec4Lewis, SquareJinx, SweetStarre123, xScreamingxAngelx, NeonLovesYou, ChocoMintandRock, Aryanna, FlorMorada **_(Sorry, deary, but you were the only one against the sequel, lol.), _**What do u need me 4, ImNotThomas, DoubleBubble249, Bgirl97, Jeremy Shane, Fallspring99, Silent Hopes, MakorraLove97, Peacelovecats, 4everbookworm, Im a unicorn rawrr, Katntia, Reddevil16, Guest, Jingle bell rock, and LittleMissVictorious: **Aw, glad you guys liked the last chapter. 24 reviews? Yes, I love it :) Don't forget to review this chapter :) It's the last one for this story. Eep!

* * *

**She's Perfect In His Eyes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Trece**

_**Amor De Tu Vida**_

_**(Love of a Lifetime)**_

…

_**What's New On TheSLAP?**_

_**Beck Oliver: **__Just married my best friend :) _**Mood: **_**Perfect**_

_**Cat Valentine: **__Married to the best man in the whole world :) _**M**_**ood: Pregnant :)**_

_**Andre Valentine: **__We just left the chapel here in Cancun for one of those last-minute wedding deals and we're heading to the airport :) Going home finally! __**Mood: Proud**_

_**Jade West: **__My best friend is married :) I was able to watch on Video Chat :) And she's pregnant too! I don't think I've smiled this much! __**Mood: Excited**_

_**Tori Vega: **__AHHH! CAT'S PREGNANT AND MARRIED! THIS IS AMAZING! __**Mood: AHHH!**_

_**Robbie Shapiro: **__Oh…revenge will be served. __**Mood: Vengeful**_

…

Beck let Cat take the aisle seat on the plane as he put their carryon bags and then he sat down next to her as she had her hand on her still flat stomach, smiling. He helped her put her seatbelt on and then put his own on before putting an arm over her shoulders and kissing her head lovingly. He was a bit worried about Robbie's status…revenge? What the hell did that mean? Robbie needed to accept the fact that Cat didn't love Robbie, she loved Beck. They were soul mates. And now they were married, only two hours ago, and having a baby.

He was going to be a dad…he couldn't believe it.

Grace and Dominic already told him that they didn't want him to get a job, but he talked them into at least get a part time weekend job. He didn't want to depend on them too much…yes, he was underage and still under their custody, but he was married and going to be a father, so he needed some independence. He wanted some too. He wanted to prove to his beautiful brand new bride he will provide for her and their child.

Sure, he was worried about school and how everyone was going to react, but then again, he didn't. He could handle school and work, meanwhile Cat needed to rest and maintain schoolwork. If anybody said anything to her that could insult her or stress her out, he and Andre would deal with them. Beck was excited for this child so he wasn't going to let anything take it away from him.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts and we'll be taking off shortly."_

The voice over the speakers was heard, but Beck didn't move. They were already set. His wife was asleep now, so he just wanted to rest with her…living in his new fairytale life.

…

Cat helped Beck out of the car, since he was having a hard time with his arm, and everyone grabbed their luggage and walked into their home they missed so much. Frankie screamed towards the bathroom. "I NEED TO FART!" He slammed the door shut.

Jade came out casually of the living room. "Your brother is nasty." She said as she hugged Cat tightly. "I can't believe the shit you went through in Cancun."

"You're telling me." Cat laughed lightly. "But it's all happened for a very special reason." Cat put a dainty hand on her flat stomach. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mommy."

"Me neither." Jade chuckled. "But it happens."

Dominic took out his wallet and handed Jade over 2 one hundred dollar bills. "Thanks again for house-sitting and taking care of the animals, Jade."

"Yeah, don't expect me to do it again." Jade grumbled as she picked up her duffle bag and took out her car keys. "See ya." She waved goodbye to Dominic and Grace, who waved back and walked to the kitchen. Jade turned to Beck and Andre. "You two look like hell…well, worse than that…you're disgusting looking."

"Yes, Jade, we get it." Beck warned her, losing his patience. He glared at her as he took his wife and their bags with his good arm and lead her to her room…or their room now.

Jade ignored Beck's attitude and turned to Andre, who looked distracted. "So…Cat told me about that girl Tina…I'm sorry."

Andre shrugged. "What does it matter? I actually thought a beautiful, single girl could give a crap about me…but she was working for Danny the entire time. She never loved me. Hard to believe I'll ever find someone to love."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You're so blind, Harris."

Andre narrowed his eyes at the Goth. "What's that supposed to mean?"Jade said nothing as she stomped up to him and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his lips onto hers. She eventually released him and he stared at her in shock. She smirked and gave him a wave before leaving the house with her things, not saying a word to him. Andre scratched his head. "Wait…what?" He pulled on his dreads with his hands. "Girls are so freaking confusing!"

* * *

**22 of you were for the sequel. 1 was against the sequel. And 1 didn't say which. So…we are going to have a sequel guys :) Vote on my profile for the title of the next story :) Keep a look out! And in the sequel, there will be lots of "Bat", but some "Jandre"...just a little though :)  
**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


End file.
